Change of Fate
by Darth Riven
Summary: FE:TSS What if fate had changed, and Glen had survived Valter's treacherous attack. What is with the tactician and her mysterious past? Find out in this fic. Please REVIEW, they are all appreciated. Pairings: Glen x Tactician , Cormag x Tana
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones: Change of Fate

A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. This in no way derogates any legal rights that the owners of Fire Emblem have over their materials. Crystal the tactician belongs to me. I'll try to follow the storyline as close as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Sunstone and the Moonstone 

"Glen. Where do you think you're going?" asked Valter, menacingly but with an innocent air. As he and his troops snuck up behind Glen's own troops.

"Valter..." Glen bit back the rest of his reply. He only hoped that Valter had not noticed the two that just left.

"Tsk, tsk. What am I to make of this? Those little birds I saw flitting away into the mountains looked vaguely familiar. What do you suppose would happen if it were known you let Eirika escape?" Valter replied. _So he had noticed,_ Glen thought, _there's nothing to hide then. I'll just have to ride this through._

"Do as you will. I'm returning to the capital. I have questions for the emperor. Clear the path, Valter." Glen ordered. He saw that Valter's eyes changed for a split second, he looked as if he was going to comply, but then…

"Hold on now. No reason to rush off, is there? After all, this is where you're going to die. See?" Valter stated the bald faced threat there and then.

"...What are you babbling about?" Glen replied, feeling that something was definitely wrong. If he hadn't questioned his Emperor's choices before, he certainly did now. And Valter, this one was a madman.

"Heh heh...We were a grand trio--the Imperial Three: You, Duessel, and me. But my place among you was stolen, and I was exiled from Grado," Valter answered, as his two troops continued to circle around. _This is not the time for this_ Glen thought, _I have to get out of here and soon_.

"You slaughtered people who had no intention of fighting. The emperor's punishment was just and warranted," Glen explained, intending to leave. He pushed his way away from the two troops but was stopped as Valter imposed himself and his men between Glen and freedom.

"Heh heh...heh heh heh..." Valter's creepy laugh began to trouble Glen, "After my fall from glory, only desire kept me alive. Desire for revenge. My hatred burned so fierce that I was only barely able to keep my sanity. That hatred keeps me warm still today. Oh, how it burns..." _This man has lost his mind, he cannot surely mean to murder me here and now. That would be treason of the highest degree._ "Hear me, Glen, wyvern general of the Imperial Three. I live for battle. I crave it. I have no need for peace. That is why you must die," Valter continued. He hefted his lance to attack.

"Cur! You're mad!" Glen replied, as he raised his own lance to defence himself.

"A battle between generals...Sends the spirit soaring, eh? Come, Glen! Entertain me!" With that Valter attacked, cackling as he hefted his Killer Lance swooping down. Glen managed to block the blow with shaft of his own lance, but it shattered on impact. He hefted another lance and quickly attacked, stabbing out at Valter. "This is crazy, Valter," Glen tried to reason, as he jabbed his own lance forward, knocking Valter's out of the way, grazing his armour. However, this only served to infuriate Valter further, who swung around and attacked again.

Glen was beginning to tire as he had to also be wary of Valter's two troops that surrounded him who would no doubt attack. When they did, he would be outnumbered, three to one, _not good odds at all_. The three enemies now co-ordinated their attacks, and then, he saw it coming too late, Valter's lance hit home, stabbing him through the stomach. His wyvern screeched as it flew straight towards the ground, landing. Glen felt the blood flow out of his body, as he was roughly thrown from the saddle by one of Valter's friends. A pool of red blood spread beneath him. _I'm sorry, Cormag_, he thought as he saw Valter heft his short spear up to impale him through the heart, a finishing blow. "And so it ends," Valter laughed evilly, as he began to bring the spear down Glen saw his life flashing before his eyes.

Suddenly, a voice whipped through the clearing, "Moonstone," the voice said. Obviously something happened, as Valter's spear stopped in mid-air. Glen saw nothing more as he slipped into black unconsciousness. Valter looked up and saw a young woman, with piercing blue eyes. _No, not her_, Valter thought, _not that girl_. His two companions stopped as well. "I'm going to kill you," Valter screamed.

"Not likely, Moonstone," she replied tartly. "I doubt you would win, especially as my troops are arriving just now," she continued. Sure enough, Lady Eirika and her companions began to arrive. Prince Innes drew his bow and prepared to fire.

"Damn you to hell, Crystal," Valter replied as he fled, knowing that he couldn't win. _You are going to die one day_.

Crystal ran over to Glen, as soon as she saw that Valter was fleeing. Calling the powers of light to herself, she applied one of the special magics that she had been given, the ability to Lay Hands (ie. heal all damage). She knelt down next to Glen's prone body, and held her hands, one over the other above his stomach wound. Light began to glow, through her whole body, as the wound began to close. She kept on drawing deeper, as her own memories came back to her.

_She remembered when she was younger, six years ago, as a teenager just before her mother died. She was in Grado, in the capital watching the Emperor's parade, in the press of bodies, she stumbled, out into the path of the parade. As she was about to be crushed by the troop galloping along the ground, a wyvern swooped down and saved her from her fate, causing the horses to rear._

_She looked up at her saviour. He was a young wyvern rider, with corn yellow hair and striking amber eyes. It was Glen._

So now, she poured all her soul, all her spirit into repaying the favour that he had done her a long time ago. The light grew in intensity as she continued to give all her strength. Lady Eirika and her companions kept a watch out for unfriendly troops but they all seemed to have left for now. As the last wound knitted itself shut, Crystal collapsed, from exhaustion, next to Glen.

When Crystal awoke, she was back in her tent, back in the camp. She knew she had exhausted herself from using her ability to Lay Hands. _Glen_ she thought, as she shot upright and moved, even though she was aching. She saw that Lady Natasha was next to her. "Are you all right," the blonde haired woman asked softly. Crystal gave a hurried yes, as she rushed out of her tent. "If you are looking for Sir Glen," Natasha called after her, "he's currently in main tent, in the sick room. Artur is healing him."

"Thanks, Lady Natasha," she replied as she rushed over to the main tent, past a surprised Prince Innes, and Lady Eirika. She pushed the flap open and marched straight to Glen's side, where Artur, the newly promoted Bishop was applying the magics from a heal staff.

"Tactician Crystal," Artur greeted, "You are better I see."

"Of course, I am," she replied hurriedly, as she brushed past him, "I'm fine, how is he?"

"He will be fine," Artur replied. "Your ability to heal does astound me though. Where did you learn it?"

"I can't tell you, because I don't know," Crystal answered, "It's just an ability that I have, but as you can see, it's quite restricted. You can heal many people in a day, I can only heal one."

"I will be back later," Artur said. "I think that General Seth is having trouble with the wyvern," as he exited the tent, leaving Glen and Crystal alone. Crystal sat down in the main tent next to Glen's bed and waited for him to awake. She reminisced some more as she sat there.

_She was sitting on top of a wyvern, one of Grado's riders. She felt so free, nothing felt as good as flying through the air on a wyvern. The wyvern flew over to the next street which was empty, and Glen let her off. 'Thank you, Sir Wyvern Rider," she remembered herself saying. "You don't need to be so formal, and the name is Glen," she remembered that he replied. "Thanks Glen," she said, as she found her way back to the next street, the parade and her mother. _

_She saw the Emperor riding on his royal horse, for some reason, she was disturbed, she saw her mother's face curve ever so slightly, but she knew something was up._

Glen blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light inside the tent. He had expected to be dead. "Hello Glen," the girl said, "I hope you are better, that wound was almost fatal," she continued. He saw that she was smiling.

"Thank you Lady," Glen replied, "but I must get back to Grado and the Emperor."

"I'm no Lady, I'm just Crystal," Crystal replied. "And I don't need thanks, I'm just returning a favour."

"Thanks again, Crystal, for saving me," Glen answered, not knowing what she meant right now. "But I really have to go." He tried to get up and remove the sheet that lay over his body, but Crystal stopped him.

"You can't go back to Grado, no doubt the Moonstone would have moved against you, already," she replied. "I won't let you go. You would be executed on the spot."

"Cormag," Glen exclaimed, "Valter's going to take his anger out on him. I have to go back."

"You can't," Crystal insisted. "We will all go, when the time is right. And the augury says it is not now. You have to be realistic, we can't get to him in Grado now. I can only hope that Valter does something stupid. Meanwhile, you have to get better, and stay here with me." Glen looked at her and then, he remembered, he realized what the favour he had done for her had been. It was the same thing that she had done for him. He had saved her life, and now she had saved his.

* * *

The party continued to travel towards Rausten, passing through Caer Pelyn. Climbing up the mountain slopes was beginning to take their toll on everyone Crystal saw, but she pushed on regardless, knowing that arriving at the town would probably bring rest. She and Glen were at the back of the column, riding with the supplies. He was still slightly weak from the wound that he had taken, and one could never be sure where Grado spies would be. Crystal thought it was best if they kept a low profile for now. 

At the front of the group, Seth and Lady Eirika were being guided by Saleh towards Caer Pelyn, "Master Saleh, is it much farther?" Seth asked, as he saw that Lady Eirika was getting tired.

"We're close. It's only half a day ahead," Saleh, the sage replied.

"I would ask for a moment's rest before continuing. We are all exhausted. We can go no farther today," Seth said.

"No, Seth. I'll be fine. We must not be delayed by my weakness," Eirika interjected. That was the Lady Eirika, always so self-sacrificing, Crystal thought. She could see that most of them were tired.

"Whew... Hah...I didn't realize we'd be climbing so high," Innes interrupted, wiping sweat off his brow and sucking in deep gulps of air.

Eirika almost lost her footing, as she stumbled on the ground. "...As I warned you before we set out, the footing here can be treacherous," Saleh cautioned, as Eirika recovered and continued, though clearly now getting exhausted. The mountain air just didn't suit her at all.

"Do you people truly live in this place? These barren crags seem unfit for human habitation..." Prince Innes asked Saleh, as he joined the head of the column again. Saleh explained the philosophy of his village as they continued up the slope.

Suddenly, a bunch of monsters appeared out of no where and swooped in to attack the front of the column.

"Ah! Princess Eirika, watch out!" Seth shouted, as the group began to unpack for a quick skirmish.

"More monsters...Master Saleh, do these creatures normally inhabit this region?" Eirika asked, as Seth slew a monster with his Steel Sword.

"No... Those things come from Darkling Woods. It's been a long time since they've wandered this far a field. It's as the elder says...Evil omens take many shapes," Saleh replied, smiting a monster with a Elfire spell, the flames consuming the monster.

Lady L'arachel had joined the front, along with Crystal, "It looks like those fiends have noticed us as well. We should move, Eirika," she said, as they arranged themselves in battle array. Saleh expressed concern for his pupil Ewan who had gone ahead, and volunteered to lend his capable magic to the group.

Crystal gave out her orders, as the troops arrayed themselves to fight. When Glen went to join them, on his wyvern, Crystal gave a resolute no, saying that he was not well enough yet. "I need people at full strength out there. Not the walking wounded," she reasoned, "it's recklessness like that that gets a soldier killed." In the narrow hills, Crystal could only afford to deploy eleven fighters at one time otherwise things would get too cluttered on the narrow hills. However, everyone else was prepared, for a quick substitution if things didn't go their way.

She deployed her usual formation, strong units up the front, since horses weren't useful on the narrow hills, she used Sir Gilliam in the middle, with Ross, Garcia and Gerik rounding out the close ranged fighters. Behind them, Staggered behind them she had, the two swords masters, Marisa and Joshua, ready for a quick strike. Master Saleh, Artur and Natasha would be her attacking mages, since the majority of enemies were weak against light magic. Moulder and Lady L'Arachel would be the healers. She kept her mounted units in reserve, ready for a quick charge if needed. The rest of the group she gave the job of protecting the supplies.

The battle began as the monsters started so stream down. Crystal marched her troops forward in formation. Saleh, Artur and Natasha, began to chant, firing Shine and Divine spells at three incoming troops. The first two enemy monsters reached her staggered line, probing with an attack. Marisa flashed forward, as did Joshua, and two monsters were down. Her front-line staggered again, almost a turtle like formation in the narrow pass, using the natural cliffs to prevent attacks from the side. Her front line absorbed damage, as the healers used their heal staff. Her simple turtle formation shattered the disorganised monsters. As monsters appeared from behind, she sent her reserves at them. The mounted units made quick work of the small amount of monsters that faced them.

Soon enough, Saleh reached his pupil Ewan, who had been hiding in one of the houses, and the battle was done. The troop packed up all their things, and entered Caer Pelyn, where Master Saleh, Prince Innes and Lady Eirika went in to talk to the leader of the village, Grandmother. Crystal remained behind to arrange the supplies and to plot more strategies, for the coming battles ahead. She could safely rely on Lady Eirika and Prince Innes to handle this type of diplomatic work. She was more for the battlefield.

Inside Grandmother's humble house, Prince Innes, Saleh and Lady Eirika greeted her, "Saleh? Is that you, Saleh? Tell me, is the Great Dragon well?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Elder. I searched to the west, but I found nothing," he replied. The journey he had made had not been entirely without reward though, as he thought

"Is that so...Hm? Who's that with you?" she asked, as she squinted.

"I am Innes, prince of Frelia. The circumstances of our journey have led us here. We would like to pass through," Innes replied, formally, as if he was addressing another similarly ranked figure. Diplomat speak, Crystal called it. Eirika added her own plea.

Grandmother thought out loud, "Hmmm...We of Caer Pelyn have turned away from the world outside. The Great Dragon alone holds all our honour and esteem. In this place, princes and pauper are equals. Do you have a problem with that?"

"...No. I understand," another formal answer from Innes.

Grandmother took another long sigh, "Well then, be welcomed as guests in our homes. I see some of you are injured. You should use this rock moss. We have little beyond what we need, but we will prepare food and bedding. You can rest as long as you like."

"We've no wish to trouble you. We'd just as soon pass straight through," Innes replied.

"Don't let your pride drive you to foolishness. That girl there looks like she's ready to collapse at any moment. She's ill from the height of the mountain. Saleh, prepare some tea for the lass," Grandmother ordered.

"Thank you, Elder..." Eirika answered. The tea would hopefully do wonders for her. Saleh went off to make the tea in the small kitchen in the house. "Uh... Grandmother, may I ask you a question? This Great Dragon..." Eirika continued.

"Ah, the inquisitiveness of youth. Come, lass, listen to my words. The Great Dragon is...a blessing, one that watches over all mankind. Why, in days long past, when the Demon King appeared..."

"Demon King? Are you speaking of the legend of the Sacred Stones? The hero Grado used the power of the five Sacred Stones to defeat and seal away," Eirika asked, recalling what she had heard as a child in Castle Renais.

"No, no, that's not right at all. Ah, how quickly did mankind forget its debt to the Great Dragon. To hear the story now, one would think humans alone brought about victory. That is a gross mistelling of the tale. Only through the Great Dragon's strength could the Demon King be sealed away!" Grandmother interrupted. She launched into the long story about the real truth of the Great Dragon and the Demon King. She concluded with the reason she had sent Saleh out into the world, and the foul energy she felt from the south.

"Myrrh said something similar to this, too. Is the Great Dragon you speak of...one of the Manakete?" Eirika interrupted.

"Manakete?!? How dare you speak so of the Great Dragon!" Grandmother replied, indignant that this woman would use such a term. Eirika's quick apology placated her.

"But if you've seen the noble Myrrh, perhaps I can proceed more quickly. You see, our Great Dragon took the form of Mistress Myrrh in her travels. And you tell me that you have seen the Great Dragon yourself, lass?"

"Yes. Myrrh was with my brother."

"What?!" Grandmother was shocked. "Where is this brother of yours!?"

"He leads a force of men against Grado. Myrrh rides beside him," Eirika answered.

"Saleh, this is urgent! You must leave for Grado at once and rescue the Great Dragon!"

"Understood. I will..." Saleh replied, as he came back in with the tea.

"Oh, where are you off to? If you're going to Grado, the swiftest route takes you through Jehanna. It would be to your advantage to join us in our journey for a time. It's far safer then being on your own," L'arachel said.

"You have a point...Mistress Eirika, protecting the Great Dragon is my duty. Please allow me to travel with you on the road ahead," Saleh replied as they exited the house.

Meanwhile, Crystal and the others were outside, with the clerics and others stocking up on vulneraries and other supplies. The clerics dealt with all the minor scrapes that the troop had sustained in the last fight. Luckily, for Crystal there weren't any major injuries that required her to use her Lay Hands ability, for it was really draining. Today, she hadn't been on her tactical best, and so had just gone with a traditional formation that had worked well.

She and Glen walked around Caer Pelyn, taking in the sights, making sure he had his proper exercise. "Maybe by next battle, you'll be well enough to fight," she said, as they walked into the armoury.

She flashed back to her teenage years again. _After being rescued by him, Crystal had started to have what could be mildly termed as rescue syndrome, she couldn't think about anything but the young wyvern rider who had saved her. Even though her mother had forbidden her to go near Keep and the barracks, she couldn't help herself. She took every opportunity to observe the troops. It was there she saw a young Valter as well, a man she would later remember very vividly. To the teenage her at this time, he was nothing, it was Glen, Glen and Glen in her mind. _

_She saw herself walk into the training yard after everyone else had left, and walk up to her young wyvern rider. Glen was busy tending to his wyvern when she tapped him on the shoulder and blushed like the teenager she was. _Back in the present, she gave a small laugh, startling Glen who just gave her a grin, _she remembered what happened next, she gave him a small adornment for his wyvern saddle that she had made, and he had just accepted it. After that, they had continued to meet in his spare time_ _and just had a great time talking. He would talk of his younger brother, Cormag, who was still a teenager like her_. _Then had come the fateful day he was reassigned, away from the capital, when he bade farewell to her, she had leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss she remembered._ _Meet you again when I get back he had said, the last time._ _Of course he had become the Sunstone general, whilst Crystal had had her own journey to travel._

Coming out of the flashback, Crystal saw that Glen had guided her back to the tent. "It's time for me to rest," he said, as he lay down in the tent to sleep. Crystal agreed and went out of the tent leaving him. Whilst Glen slept he dreamed, of times ago.

_He remembered that first kiss, yes, it was his first, and completely unexpected. Every time he looked at the adornment, he was reminded of her. The battles were few and far between as peace reigned. Usually there were only bandits and pirates to deal with. Sometimes there was some small insignificant rebellion, or two nobles feuding with each other. Glen often preferred a solution through words rather than fighting, but when needed, he was a fierce fighter. It was a combination of these two factors that had earned him a promotion to the Imperial Three. For that he could return to Grado Keep, and hopefully see Crystal again. _

_However, when he had returned to Grado, he found that she was gone. No one knew where, except for the fact that she had left after her mother had died. Glen felt a certain sadness tug at his heart. After all she had promised to see him again. There were whispers that her mother had been murdered but no one had any clue who it was. Glen decided to immerse himself in his duties, and began to travel widely, hoping to see her again. Whilst in Grado, he found that his younger brother Cormag had joined Grado's wyvern riders, following in his footsteps. And then, Valter had been promoted to the Imperial Three. _

The next morning, when everyone was ready to go, the villagers of Caer Pelyn came to see Lady Eirika's troops off. "We are in your debt, Matron," Innes said.

"Not at all. All of our guidance comes from the Great Dragon. Saleh."

"Yes, I know. The road to Jehanna lies here," he pointed to the road ahead. Eirika gave her thanks to the village of Caer Pelyn.

"I know you'll help the Great Dragon, but please look after Saleh as well. He's not very personable, but he's the only grandchild I have," she replied, as the troop began to take the path towards Jehanna.

* * *

Please review. And more author comments 

1. This fic will be Glen x Tactician (Crystal), Tana x Cormag, other pairings are open to voting. I don't write shonen-ai or shoujo-ai. So only male-female pairings will be written

2. This covers Chapter 11 and 12 of Eirika's journey in the game

3. Next chapter will cover Chapter 13.

* * *

Preview for Chapter 2 

_Valter flew back to the castle in Grado border, where he knew Cormag would be. His two companions lay dead by his hand, they were worthless failures, not fit to live so he had disposed of them both. As he landed, a nasty plan formed in his mind. After all, that wound was probably fatal anyway. He strode into the castle and went directly to Cormag. He composed himself as he greeted Cormag with the 'bad news.'_

_What is the 'bad news' that he has?_

_Why was Valter so scared of Crystal? What does it have to do with her past?_

_What is her past? What does it have to do with Grado? _

_Tune in for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones: Change of Fate

A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. This in no way derogates any legal rights that the owners of Fire Emblem have over their materials. Crystal the tactician belongs to me. I'll try to follow the storyline as close as possible.

Thanks to Jenvaati for the review. L'arachel and Ephraim it is. Though Ephraim doesn't make an apperance for another couple of chapters.

A/N2: This covers Chapter 13 of Eirika's journey, roughly. Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion 

Valter flew back to the castle in Grado border, where he knew Cormag would be. His two companions lay dead by his hand, they were worthless failures, not fit to live so he had disposed of them both. As he landed, a nasty plan formed in his mind. After all, that wound was probably fatal anyway. He strode into the castle and went directly to Cormag. He composed himself as he greeted Cormag with the 'bad news.'

"My brother is...dead? That can't be! That's impossible!" Cormag replied, disbelieving.

"There's no mistake," Valter himself replied, "We were attacked by the rebel Eirika. Glen took an arrow in the stomach, as he fended off two Pegasus knights. I was lucky to escape." He pointed to his scratched and his dented armour. "They managed to ambush us, away from our main troops. I had to leave otherwise, I would have died as well," Valter continued to lie.

"No..." Cormag uttered, shocked, "Brother..." dark emotions ran through his whole body, his soul, anger, guilt, sadness.

"No doubt, you won't be left with a body to bury," Valter continued, "But listen, Cormag. There's no reason for you to grieve. After all, who is better than you to replace your brother in His Majesty's service? Picture it: General Cormag, the new and improved Sunstone, eh?"

"Who did this...Who is responsible? Who!?" Cormag could only feel the anger now.

"Glen's last orders were to find and subdue Eirika," Valter replied, "Who do you think did it?"

"Eirika?!" Cormag answered, hissing, "Where is she now?"

"Hm?" Valter pretended to think, "What would you do if I told you? Without orders from His Majesty..." He looked as if he was musing the thought.

"ANSWER ME!" Cormag demanded.

Valter gave a shrug and looked like he had given in to Cormag's demands, when it was exactly what he wanted. "...In the eastern mountains of Carcino. The forests are thick in that region. It won't be easy finding her, but..." Valter replied. Even as Valter finished, Cormag was already on his way out the door, no doubt to rush off to kill Eirika. _Fool he thought._ Valter smiled in triumph, as he walked out onto the balcony and saw three wyverns fly into the air. _Gone already? I've sent a gift your way, Eirika, but I trust you can handle it. You're my girl after all. I need you to be strong for me..._

Lady Eirika's band continued to travel down towards Jehanna, passing through Hamill Canyon. Prince Innes's pegasus messenger is flew up to them. He brought word from Frelia to Prince Innes and Lady Eirika. Crystal was also there.

The messenger seemed surprised that Prince Innes was safe, "Prince Innes! You're alive and well! When the reinforcements rode into Carcino, you were nowhere to be seen...We thought perhaps the enemy forces had reached you and...It's good to see you well, milord," he said.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. But remember, the duty I bear is a harsh master. It will not let me die easily," Innes replied. Crystal was just impatient for the news. She wanted to get back to developing tactics.

"Yes, Your Highness! Frelia has invaded Carcino and engaged the traitor Pablo's mercenary army. With aid from the elder Klimt, we are crushing the foe where we find them. Pablo's faction is retreating ever southward, toward Jehanna..." he reported. _No doubt we are definitely at a full scale war now_.

"Towards Jehanna? They must be planning to join with the Grado forces there," Innes questioned. _We have to move quickly then_, the Lords and Crystal all thought. _Better to take them separately than together._

"Pardon me, but I must know...Do you have word of my brother?" Eirika asked.

"Prince Ephraim has forced the surrender of Grado's fortress at Rigwald. He is now marching onward toward the imperial capital," he replied.

"Toward the capital..." she worried.

"That fool... Emperor Vigarde himself and his imperial guard are in the capital. It's too strong a force...Even for Ephraim." Innes thought to himself.

"No...I believe in my brother. I know he fights still. The bracelet tells me so," she replied, as if reading Innes's thoughts. Innes and the messenger left, no doubt the messenger had a long flight back.

L'arachel came up to join Crystal and Lady Eirika.

"Ah, Eirika. Is it time to go already?" she asked.

"L'arachel. We're going to break through the Grado lines and join the army of Jehanna. You should keep to the rear where it's safe..."

"No, I will stay with you. Confronting evil boldly is the sworn duty of any ally of justice. And it may be that Grado's goal is the Stone of Jehanna...I cannot stand by and let it be destroyed," she replied.

"L'arachel? Where did you come by such information?" Eirika asked.

A look of surprise passed through L'arachel's face, "Hm?" she mused, "That...uh, well...the...wind whispered to me in the night." Crystal could see that she was just making this all up. It was so implausible it was almost funny.

"The wind? Whispered to you?" Eirika voiced her questioning of this incredible story.

"Yes, that's right. ...And according to that gentle breeze, there are knights riding this way from Rausten even as we speak. If we can but hold out until they arrive, the battle will surely be ours. Come, Eirika. Let us be on our way."

"W-wait a moment. L'arachel? Who are you?" Eirika mused to herself. Crystal smiled, she could guess quite accurately who she was now.

At the fort near enemy troops, Caellach, the Tiger Eye General of Grado, and Aias inside planned their ambush of Princess Eirika's troops.

"They should be arriving anytime now. Are you ready, Aias?" the Tiger Eye stated.

"Mm. Everything's in place. This Princess Eirika supposedly defeated General Glen. I wonder... If it's true, then she's a foe to be reckoned with, and no doubt. Still, there's no reason to worry. I can best her. I know it," the other main replied.

"You'll take her, I've no fear. We fought as mercenaries together, and I know what you're capable of. I could search the continent over and not find a man to match your skills," Caellach replied.

"I'm honoured to hear you say that. But I've no interest in the titles and trappings of Grado's Imperial Army," the other man answered.

"Don't say that. You're glad you came with me, right? You know we were both sick to death of living like desert rats. I'm going to be king one day. This war is just the beginning," the Tiger Eye answered.

"Ah... It starts again," Aias replied.

"Word has it that the Knights of Rausten are riding from the north. They're mine. I can trust this mess to your capable hands, can't I, Aias?" Caellach said.

"You remember what they called me when we were mercenaries, don't you?

I was never once wounded on the field of battle. Not once...My skill is not garish and loud like yours, but I've never known defeat," he replied, confident in his abilities.

He saw Caellach leave and began to shout out his orders. "All units prepare for battle."

Eirika's group meanwhile, was riding up to the enemy troops. "Princess Eirika. The enemy is arrayed before us. We've word that Pablo's mercenary army is closing in from the rear. You must be cautious," Seth advised. Crystal and Princess Eirika knew that already.

"All we have to do is hold them off until the Knights of Rausten arrive. If we can do that, victory is as good as ours. Let's get started, shall we, Eirika?" L'Arachel replied. The battle began as Crystal tested her tactics against Aias.

She arrayed her troops out in a fan fashion. This time, since the battlefield was much more open, she started with a staggered line of both knights and foot. Clerics and Archers stood at the back with the mages in between. Her flying units were arrayed at the back for quick strikes and defending their backs. Crystal put Glen and his wyvern in the back with Princess Tana of Frelia and Vanessa.

The battle began. Quickly she sent Prince Innes to grab the closest ballista and waited. The enemy troops were moving towards them, but it would take them a while. The anima, dark magic and light magic users prepared their tomes. "Cast," Crystal cried out, as they came. Artur, Lute, Ewan and Saleh all cast their respective magic, Shine, Elfire, Flux and Divine. The first line of enemy cavaliers crashed into Crystal's formation. The mounted knights quickly dispatched the enemies. Then her foot soldiers finished off the job, the axes of Ross and Garcia rending holes in the enemy cavalier armour.

Suddenly, three wyverns were spotted to the west of the battlefield, along Crystal's troops under-defended side. Lady Eirika sat there with the supply train, along with Tethys, Colm and Amelia. Crystal had no choice. She threw her reserve of Pegasus knights and Wyvern Lords at the incoming attackers, hoping they would reach the supply train in time. Her battlefield augury had been off, she had expected the arrival of extra troops from the north-west but not due west. Crystal was annoyed, she couldn't move across to this new front, she would have to rely on her troops own tactics. "Glen, Vanessa and Tana," Crystal, "the baggage train, go" she shouted, "Princess Tana, take charge," she managed to say between directing the other parts of the battle.

"You're Eirika, aren't you?" Cormag asked, as the three wyverns circled around the vulnerable supply train. He saw that most of her troop was engaged in another battle, too busy to intervene. _Good. That means that I can kill her without their interference._

"And you're..." Eirika replied, having no idea who this wyvern rider was.

"You don't know me, but you know my brother well enough. I'm Cormag. I'm the brother of Glen, general of the Grado army, whom you killed?" the man answered.

"What?" Eirika was shocked. Glen was alive. He was right here with them on the battlefield. What type of shocking intelligence service did Grado have, if they just assumed death like this. Then she realised, _that's why Crystal kept Glen hidden. She didn't want them to know and come after us. And Valter he lied, most likely, running away wouldn't do his reputation any good. Crystal did seem to have him scared._

"This is no longer war, and this is not a battlefield. This is a duel, and I fight to avenge my brother. He died in combat, and I'll not foul his name by murdering you unarmed. But I will have vengeance," Cormag replied, as he swooped down with his Steel Lance. The other two wyverns were engaged with Colm and Amelia, respectively. Colm and Amelia were doing their best, but the flying wyverns were strong, and they were hard pressed.

She readied her own sword, knowing that it would be hard for her to emerge victorious as her sword was at a disadvantage against the lance of Cormag. His wyvern dived, her horse galloped, she dodged out of the way of the incoming Steel Lance, not completely, it bit her on the shoulder, drawing a trickle of blood. She slashed out, hitting his armour, making a dent on it, but his wyvern pulled up. She wished that Prince Innes or Niemi was here right now, their bowmanship would be more than a match for these wyverns.

Glen, Tana and Vanessa were hurrying towards the supply train. Glen looked forwards, and saw that there were three wyverns, one for each of them. Princess Tana had been given command, he remembered, he had been used giving orders for a while now, after being named the Sunstone general of Grado. Tana gave her orders, clear, they swooped in and triple teaming the Wyvern rider attacking Colm, three lances spitting the enemy like a suckled pig. Quickly withdrawing again to the air, as Colm rushed off to secure the supply train, the three flyers swooped in on the second fight. Amelia had been wounded slightly, and required a vulnerary, but that would have to wait until the last two wyverns were dealt with. This time the enemy was more prepared, Glen and Tana both missed, but Vanessa's attack scored a hit, and then Amelia finished the battle with a lance thrust through the enemy's armour. Glen pulled his wyvern up (to be named Svarog or Apollos), and headed for the third battle.

Genarog swooped in at Eirika again, as Cormag thrust his steel lance forward again. She was beginning to tire. His wyvern and lance gave him superior reach. She could only hope to hold out for a little while. Cormag saw that Eirika was tiring. _One last strike and it is done_. He reared back and Genarog swooped expertly in again, avoiding the back slash from Eirika's sword.

_Too late,_ Glen thought, _no time but to do this_. He urged his wyvern on and rammed the enemy wyvern with his own. The two wyverns came together with a solid thud. Eirika sat transfixed on her horse. Both riders were thrown off their wyverns. Glen drew his only lance, now on foot, and circled his opponent who held his lance in the same way.

"Wait, Glen, that's your brother." Cormag heard this as he thrust his lance at his helmeted opponent. Glen danced backwards, and returned a quick thrust in return, blocking Cormag's lance with his own. Cormag thrust again, as Tana and Vanessa arrived, stopped by Eirika from helping. Glen blocked again, with speed and skill, he deftly sidestepped the next thrust and grabbed the shaft of Cormag's lance. This was something only a wyvern lord as skilled as Glen could do. "Cormag," Glen asked, as he brought his lance around aimed and ready to strike a fatal blow if necessary, "is that really you?"

Cormag heard the voice, so familiar, but Valter had said Glen was dead. _Valter, YOU LIED._ He reached up with his free hand and unbuckled his helmet, revealing his face. Glen dropped his lance, as soon as he saw, and unbuckled his own helmet. "Brother," Glen exclaimed. Seeing his brother, still alive was the best thing that had happened since the war had started. Cormag ran over to hug his brother. They thumped each other on the back. "Come with me, I'll take you to meet Crystal."

"Who's Crystal," Cormag asked.

"An old friend, and the tactician," Glen replied, as they let go of each other.

"You mean, _that_ Crystal," Cormag answered, "the one that you couldn't stop going on about when you were home. The one you cried out for in your dreams?" Glen blushed, no one was supposed to know this.

"I'm sure she would love to welcome you here," Glen said. "Wait here for us, after the battle finishes I'll take you to meet her."

"No, I'm coming with you now," Cormag replied, "there's no way I'm letting you go back out there without me by your side."

Meanwhile, Tana and Vanessa had flown on ahead back onto the battlefield. Crystal had wheeled her army around ninety degrees, and were now facing Pablo, the traitor from Carcino, and some of his Mercenaries. Crystal had kept her staggered fan formation mostly intact, but had change it to a two sided formation. Her swift, mounted knights were ready to pounce at any time yet holding the solid middle formation. She sent her troops forward to meet Pablo's. Ewan readying his tome of Flux to attack.

"Grrr... I've got more money then you've ever seen. What say you? Join me, and take a seat of power at my side," Pablo said, as he readied his Elfire tome, he began to chant, as his mercenaries readied to defend him from Crystal's forces. The battle continued, as Crystal's forces cast their magical attacks, and their ranged attacks. "Fire," Crystal shouted through the din of the skirmish. The enemy returned fire, as the two lines met. Her knights began to plow through the middle, as her foot soldiers then came around. The healers played their part, keeping the army going.

Crystal looked westwards, to see if there were any enemy troops left coming from that direction, whilst her troops dealt with Pablo's troops in front. She had sent Tana and Vanessa on forwards to the main fight. She saw two wyverns in the distance. _Two wyverns, I only have one wyvern rider, _she gasped involuntarily, _Glen_. Yet she remembered that Tana and Vanessa told her that the enemies had been cleared. As the two wyverns came closer, she recognised the distinct saddle and armour of Glen's Svarog. As the two wyverns landed next to where she was stationed, she ran over to Glen.

"This is my brother Cormag," Glen introduced his younger brother to Crystal, as she went to give him a hug.

"You worried me, two wyverns," Crystal replied, "I thought something had happened." She turned to Cormag and said, "I'm Crystal, the tactician of this band of soldiers." She extended her hand and shook his proffered hand.

"So you are the Crystal that my brother always talked about," Cormag said.

"He talked about me," Crystal replied, "he talked about you a lot too, when we were seeing each other, and again now."

"He wants to stay with us," Glen said, interrupting. Now was not the time to go into the past, with the battle going on around them.

"Of course, I always need extra troops, the more of us, the better it is, the more of us to stand against Grado and the Emperor," Crystal replied. "You are fine in standing against your countrymen like me, aren't you?" she continued. Her hand flew to her mouth. Hopefully, no one overheard, besides Glen and Crystal, no one really knew that she was from Grado, not even Princess Eirika. That was part of the past that she wished would remain hidden. "Don't tell anyone that I'm from Grado, yet," she cautioned, whispering, after she had made sure no one else was around to overhear.

"I am ready to fight and agree," Cormag replied, "as long as you don't stand between me and Valter. He lied to me and almost cost me my honour"

"Valter is mine to kill," Crystal snarled, so unlike her usual personality. "He has it coming."

"How about we do it together," Glen suggested, disliking the tension between his brother and Crystal over Valter. Even though he himself was angry at Valter he didn't let it control him like Cormag or even Crystal. Doing this together would hopefully satisfy everyone. Crystal didn't want to push the issue any further, she had her own private reasons for wanting to kill him so she agreed, even though privately she intended to kill Valter by herself if she happened to get him alone. She certainly wouldn't weep at his death. Cormag felt much the same way, almost like a competition as to who would get Valter first.

"Fine," he answered, not wanting to oppose his brother's suggestion.

"Good," Crystal replied, icy-cool.

Sir Seth, the Silver Knight, rode through the gap that had formed in the enemy formation, hacking the head off one of the enemies, another stabbed with his Killer Lance. They continued to take down the enemy mercenaries. "Argh...It can't be...I...You can't have my gold...It's all...mine..." Pablo said as he died, impaled through the heart by a Gilliam's Steel Lance.

"Pathetic," Crystal said. "At least we've now dealt with the last of the Carcino rebels," she added. "Prince Innes, you should be pleased. Now the Frelian knights are free to push on against Grado forces elsewhere."

She turned her attention to the other set of the enemy forces, who had arrayed themselves in a similar formation. Both armies met together with a resounding clash. She had bought up all her strong fighters to finish off the job.

Eirika, who had been brought to the front by Crystal, hacked her way through the enemy lines until she reached the enemy leader, Aias "Ah... So here you are. The princess Eirika," Aias said, as he drew his weapon.

"Who?" Eirika replied.

"You're not at all what I had expected...I would test the arm that bested Glen," Aias replied, only seeing what he thought was a weak girl in front of him.

Suddenly, Glen and Svarog swooped down on the battlefield, "what do you mean, the arm that bested Glen," he smirked, as Crystal appeared beside him on her horse, a Slim Sword in her hand. "Reports of my death have been overstated."

"However, since you know our secret, I'm afraid I can't let you go," Crystal answered. Glen drew his steel lance. Aias ran for Crystal and attacked with his Silver Blade. Her horse shied away as she blocked with her Iron Sword. She took a swipe at Aias but missed. Glen's wyvern swept down, his Steel Lance rending a hole in the knights armour, as he pressed Crystal to block. Eirika slashed at Aias with her rapier. Aias continued to fight, even though he was fighting against three people at once.

Suddenly more soldiers began to ride up, mounted knights. Aias turned around, hoping it was Caellach, but it was not. "Forward the lances! Show them the might of Rausten!" the leader of the column shouted. Eirika took this opportunity of the distraction to pierce his armour with her rapier, stabbing through the heart, killing him.

"The Knights of Rausten! Just as L'arachel said...Reinforcements have arrived in Jehanna!" Eirika exclaimed, as she withdrew her rapier from Aias's heart.

"What I'd like to know is what took them so long! However, it seems that all has worked out in the end," L'Arachel replied, having ridden up next to her.

"Princess! Knights of Rausten, 2nd battalion, reporting for duty!" the soldier said, his eyes looking towards the ground, but clearly addressing L'arachel.

"Well done. You may lift your eyes," she replied.

"Prinecss? L'arachel, you're a…" Eirika stuttered, shocked at the revelation that this soldier had just bought into the open. The soldier left after making his report.

"What? Oh, you mean...Don't be silly. This is nothing. Please don't concern yourself," L'arachel replied, giggling.

"I do believe, milady, that your disguise has been penetrated," Dozla said, as he appeared besides her.

"Oh... I suppose there's naught to be done about it now. Very well, Eirika. You've found me out! The beauteous wanderer who's been your boon companion is none other then...the jewel of the theocracy of Rausten, Princess L'arachel herself! I was acting under divine order to strike down evil in this land," L'arachel replied.

"...Is that so? But why did you..." Eirika questioned. The leader of the Rausten column came back up.

"The truth is...The princess was enflamed by the words of the court troubador, Saaga...She forced us to allow her to journey forth anonymously on a quest for justice," he informed.

"Princess Eirika of Renais. Rausten will not yield to Grado. Together, let us defeat the empire in the name of righteousness," L'arachel continued, after the soldier had handed over money, a present from the King of Rausten, L'arachel's great uncle.

Glen and Crystal had gone back to the main tent, with Cormag, as she went to look through the supplies. She had kept Cormag back from the fight, because the others did not know yet. "Sir Cormag, do you wield anything besides a lance?"

"No, not yet," he replied, "I haven't trained enough with other weapons yet," Cormag replied.

She passed Cormag a Killer Lance off the rack of weapons, "Here, you can have this," she said. She took a second object from a chest in the supply tent, "here, take this, if you want to kill Valter, before I do that is," she passed him an Elysian Whip. Glen congratulated Cormag, "this is a great honour," he said. Cormag took the Elysian Whip and activated it. A glow appeared which bathed Cormag in light. Cormag chose to become a Wyvern Lord, following his brother Glen. He could now use sword. Crystal took an Iron Sword, and gave it to Cormag, "here, practice your sword work with this. Glen should be able to teach you, perhaps one of the other sword masters."

That night they camped just out of sight of Jehanna Hall, knowing that they didn't want to be noticed by the Grado troops besieging the castle. The Lords sat around the main campfire, Innes, Seth, Eirika, L'arachel, Crystal with Glen and Cormag and Tana as they discussed the next move to make. Many questions were directed at Cormag to the current state of Grado troops. Even though Frelia and Renais had efficient spy services, the best information was inside information. Glen had given them plenty of information on the workings and the favoured formations of Grado commanders, but not so much on current movements.

Crystal made pointed inquires as to the leader of the enemy attack on Jehanna Hall. The attack could have been lead by Caellach, the Tiger Eye, or Riev the Blood Beryl. The last missive from Prince Ephraim had revealed that the Obsidian General Duessel had joined the Prince, and that he had defeated the Selena the Fluorspar General.

"So, the one leading the attack on Jehanna Hall is either Caellach or Riev, anyone know their favoured tactics and other information?" Crystal asked.

"More than likely, the one to lead the attack will be Caellach, as on last orders, Riev was charged, along with Duessel to protect Grado," Glen replied.

"But with Duessel's defection, do you think that Riev may have run off to join the attack here," Innes questioned.

"Perhaps, but the greater chance is still General Caellach," Cormag replied. Crystal agreed.

"So General Caellach, is what type of fighter?" Crystal continued. "Glen, Cormag, you two would probably know the best."

"Caellach is a Hero-class, wielding both axes and swords with equal skill," Glen said. "He's a mercenary from Jehanna, which again, I think increase the chance that it's him leading the attack."

"Then we should perhaps ask Gerik," Tana suggested, "he's from Jehanna, right?"

"Perhaps later," Eirika agreed.

"As for Riev, he's nicknamed the Blood Beryl, a bishop, proficient in light magic and the use of staves," Cormag said.

"Former bishop, he was kicked out of the theocracy of Rausten by my great uncle," L'arachel interjected. "That man is dangerous and a criminal."

"mmm…" Crystal thought out loud, "so, on one hand we have a mad bishop, the other we have a mercenary." The group continued to discuss the coming battle, and got their advice until it was time to turn in. Night sentries were placed, and the rest of the camp fell to sleep.

* * *

I also made up the name of Glen's Wyvern. Please correct me if it is actually revealed in the game. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones: Change of Fate

A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. This in no way derogates any legal rights that the owners of Fire Emblem have over their materials. Crystal the tactician belongs to me. I'll try to follow the storyline as close as possible.

Chapter 3: Anger

* * *

The news came back from the front at Jehanna, the messenger out of breath as he reported to Prince Innes, Princess Eirika and Sir Seth, stating that the palace of Jehanna was attacked by Grado forces and has surrendered. The status of the Queen was still unknown, she could be dead, she could be still alive, no one knew. 

"She may yet live. We must hurry," Seth decided. "Get Crystal, we have to move out. The palace has already been occupied by imperial troops. The Grado army is being led by Lyon, the imperial prince," Seth continued, as Prince Innes left to fetch Crystal.

"Lyon?!" Eirika exclaimed, surprised.

"What it is, Eirika?" L'arachel asked.

"It's nothing...Lyon..." Eirika answered. He had been a good friend for a long while, perhaps something more, but not now that he had turned evil. She thought back to two years ago to a time when she and Lyon were close. He was always so unsure of himself.

The army hurried towards Jehanna Hall, a Renais spy came up to General Seth and whispered something into his ear. He made a quick report before going off again. Seth came over to Eirika, Crystal and Innes to talk about what they were going to do.

"Princess Eirika? Is there something wrong?" Seth asked.

"N-no. It's nothing," Eirika replied.

"Jehanna Hall has been completely occupied by Grado soldiers. I'm sorry to report that Queen Ismaire is already..." Seth continued.

"And the one giving orders to the troops in the palace is Crown Prince Lyon?" Innes interrupted.

"What is there to give us pause? Should we not storm the palace and retake it by strength of arms?" L'arachel questioned.

"Frelia's spy network reports that Prince Lyon is an initiate of dark magic. If this is true, even approaching him will be a serious challenge. I'd heard the prince dislikes violence. However, it could all have been a ruse," Innes cautioned. Eirika felt unsure. "Still, if we don't retake the palace, we've no hope of defeating Grado. We must rescue the queen, no matter the cost..." he continued.

"We have to go, now," Crystal interjected. "We have to win. There is no choice."

"I understand. Let's go!" Eirika agreed, reluctantly. The army rode off towards Jehanna Hall.

* * *

Inside Jehanna Hall, General Carlyle and Queen Ismaire were in the throne room. Queen Ismaire was on the throne, the General by her side. Queen Ismaire could not believe that the general, standing in front of her had betrayed her country, had betrayed her personally. Why? Was all she could think. Why? 

"Queen Ismaire...Please do not resist. I have no desire to see you harmed," Carlyle said, as he moved near her.

"Carlyle..." she replied, "Why have you betrayed us? After all these years of loyal service as Jehanna's most decorated commander..." she paused as she thought of the Sacred Stone of Jehanna, safe for now, but with Grado coming…"Without you, I could not have ruled these long years since my husband's passing. It was through your unwavering support alone that I still sit upon the throne. You are the cornerstone of Jehanna. You have held my trust more then any man. So tell me why. Why have you betrayed us? Why have you betrayed me?"

"Your Highness--No...My queen... Ismaire...It is your own fault. You are too lovely, my queen," Carlyle replied. Queen Ismaire gasped. "Carlyle..." was all she could utter, as she realised the man in front of her had betrayed her country for her.

"The first time I met you, twenty years ago now...I saw you in the garden of this very palace...and I was bewitched. Your pale beauty far surpassed that of any flower. I was in the grips of an unforgivable desire...You were the wife of my king, to whom I'd sworn life and loyalty...I told myself a grand lie that day. I told myself I could be happy simply serving you as your most loyal knight," Carlyle soliloquised, as if she wasn't there. She could feel that he was deep within his own world, his own fantasy now.

"After years of duty, years of service, years of" he paused, "of silence…I became aware once more of the feelings I'd buried deep within myself. How could I leave this world without expressing my true desires? Could anything be more desolate? More devoid of meaning? That is when I made my decision. I would follow my heart and claim your hand as my own."

She felt she had to try to reason with him, if she could get him to concentrate again, they might have a chance of holding out against the Grado troops, "Carlyle... You forget yourself. You ruin our country and kill our countrymen. Did you think I would be pleased? Did you think I would love you for this?"

He was too far gone for reason, "I need no country. I care nothing for my countrymen. I can see nothing but you. If you would only be mine..." he replied.

"Carlyle...", all she could think was why? And the safety of the Sacred Stone.

* * *

Outside, the battle began in earnest, as Crystal deployed one of her classic formations. She saw that there was a weakness in the right side, which she decided to exploit. Sending Colm to pick the lock on the right door, the army moved through, and into the halls of Jehanna hall. Rennac was there, and as soon as L'arachel saw him, she lampooned him into joining Eirika's troops. _Two Rogues_, Crystal thought, _Good._ Eirika's army continued to move up the right side of the Hall.

* * *

Back in the throne room, "Hey, Carlyle! Impressive work you've done here. My compliments," the Tiger Eye general said, as he stepped into the throne room. 

"I have you everything I promised. I opened the hall to your forces," Carlyle replied.

"Yes. The palace is mine. My palace...Oh, how I do like the sound of that." Caellach replied, smiling.

"Do whatever you want with the royal treasury. The only treasure I wish to leave here with is the queen of my heart," Carlyle replied.

"Oh, yeah, about "your queen"...There's been a change of plans," Caellach said, ever so casually, as he grabbed the Queen. She screamed. "Don't move, Carlyle. You twitch, and the queen dies," he cautioned.

"Blackheart! What is the meaning of this?" Carlyle felt betrayed, shocked. This was never part of the deal.

"Calm down. You'll get her back as soon as I'm done with her. Jehanna's Sacred Stone is around here somewhere. I've got to find it and destroy it. I need this woman to guide me to its hiding place," Caellach explained.

"Do not lay a hand on my queen!" Carlyle warned, vehemently.

"Don't get so incensed. I'm not going to harm her. I'm not like that freak Valter," Caellach replied, placating, "I'm kind to women. But if you make a wrong move, you'll lose your prize. Understood?" He received his assent from Carlyle. "There are some annoying pests outside who think to win back the hall. I want you to take care of them. Lose, and the queen will never be yours," Caellach continued, thinking to throw Carlyle to the forces of Eirika.

"...If my queen comes to any harm in your care..." Carlyle cautioned once again.

"Yes, of course," Caellach sighed, "I know all about the might of your sword arm. As long as the Sacred Stone is destroyed, you'll get all you ask for." Prince Lyon warped into the throne room.

"Greetings, Prince. Let's get going," Caellach said, as he took Ismaire with him and exited through the door.

"Caellach... You will put an end to this. Destroying the Sacred Stones is..." Lyon ordered, but suddenly his body shook, "Ugh...ack..." was all the words he could manage to strangle out.

"What's this? Are you still ill?" Caellach questioned, "You know, you're not very princely. C'mon. Follow me." With that, he took Lyon and Ismaire out of the room.

* * *

Back out in the side halls, Rennac kept opening the doors forwards. She sent in Glen and Cormag, to take out the magicians that had blocked the way to the throne room, where presumably Queen Ismaire was. She sent the other half of her troops down through a hole in the war, led by Lady Eirika and Rennac as a guide, and L'arachel. 

The first group continued up the back halls of the palace, taking out the enemy troops, soldiers and mercenaries alike. Crystal lead the troops down towards the throne room. She spied three cavaliers attacking the back of the group, where she had kept a weaker defence, expecting much of the fighting to be at the front. She quickly sent Cormag and Glen back to deal with the enemies, watching gratefully as they dispatched the enemy cavaliers with the help of Natasha's Light Magic and Niemi's arrows.

Meanwhile, the other group lead by Eirika was squaring off against three armoured knights, as she drew her Rapier, she flashed forwards to attack one, seeing Vanessa and Tana take another two out with their lance blows. She saw Joshua draw his sword, and cut through one of the opposing Grado troops, as Rennac picked open a chest and added its contents to the loot. Marisa and Gerik and Tethys continued to hack their way through the enemy troops.

Back with Crystal's group, Kyle and Forde had just finished off another two enemy swordsmen; only to be trumped when Saleh and Ewan collectively magicked three enemies to death with Elfire and Noseferatu. Crystal continued to move her troops down the halls towards the throne room. When they arrived, Prince Innes quickly sniped one of the enemies guarding the throne. They looked through and saw a man sitting on the throne, the Queen nowhere to be seen. The other group quickly rejoined them, as the last Grado troops within the castle were defeated. Back in the main throne room, the whole army had gathered. A lone figure sat on the throne, the last enemy.

"You...Could it be?" Carlyle uttered, when he saw Joshua.

"Carlyle. How did this happen?" Joshua questioned, "You taught me how to wield a blade. You of all people..." _How could you betray us._

"You've returned," Carlyle replied, "But now...It's too late. It's far too late." He drew his Wind Sword. Joshua drew his own Shamshir. The two swordmen faced off against one another. The mages readied their spells. Suddenly, a flash and the two attacked. The clang of the metal reverberated through the throne room as the two fought. The fight was however, short lived. "Queen Ismaire. I'm…" were Carlyle's last words, as his heart was pierced by Joshua's sword.

Crystal meanwhile had snuck off, a bad feeling had come over her, and she snuck out a door to the left and then she saw three figures. Prince Lyon she recognised, as she did Ismaire. She followed quietly until they stopped. Crystal was watching from her hiding position. Caellach, Lyon and Queen Ismaire, not noticing her, as they headed towards where she thought the Sacred Stone of Jehanna was kept. She saw Caellach throw the Queen roughly to the floor "This is as good a place as any. All right, Your Majesty. Hand over the Sacred Stone," she heard the general of Grado demand.

"...I know nothing of the Sacred Stone's keeping place," the Queen replied, defiant. Crystal kept watching.

"Don't waste me time. My partner here sees everything. When the rebellion began, you went straight to the palace altar. You had hoped to prevent us from smashing the Sacred Stone. But you have the Stone of Jehanna with you right now, don't you?" Caellach replied. _Seeing everything_, Crystal thought, _but not me._ "Hand it over. Cooperate, and I'll let you live," Caellach demanded. Crystal wanted to rescue the Queen, but she knew she couldn't take both a General of Grado, and his partner the Imperial Prince of Grado, Lyon, not with the Slim Sword she carried.

"I cannot," Ismaire replied.

"Oh, give it up, will you? I've no time for games. If you resist, I'll just kill you and take it anyway," Caellach replied.

"H-hold! You mustn't harm her, Caellach..." the Imperial Prince pleaded. Crystal kept watch from her hiding place.

"Shut up, Prince. My orders come from higher then you. You've not going to start disobeying his word, are you?" Caellach replied. _How weak are you, Lyon. What are you? You are the Prince, he is a General. What are you doing, he should be listening to you._ When Ismaire did not take any action, Caellach pushed her again, "Last chance. Give me your Sacred Stone," he ordered. Ismaire refused. Caellach drew his sword, and ran her through, Lyon screamed. Crystal bit back any noise that she was about to make. "And here's the Sacred Stone. That makes two for me. I'm on a roll now," she heard Caellach say as he shattered the stone.

Crystal heard Ismaire's ragged gasped, as she lay dying. Lyon was worried, wanting to help, but again was overruled by Caellach. "Leave her. Let her last breath be a harsh and ragged rasp. She's not long for this world. Why, if you really wanted to help her, you'd deliver the final blow yourself!" Caellach replied. Crystal wanted them to hurry and leave, so that she could use her Lay Hands ability, but they were taking their time. Her anger burned against Caellach to suggest something so callous.

"N-no. I couldn't," the Prince replied.

"What a joke. I have a little work to wrap up in the hall before we leave. You should hit the road pretty soon, too, Prince," he continued. As both Lyon and Caellach warped away. Crystal ran up to Queen Ismaire, and began to draw deep into herself, and prepared to use her Lay Hands ability.

In the throne room, "I wonder where Queen Ismaire is. Crystal's gone as well," she said, as the troops all gathered there.

"I heard she was in the throne room, but there's no sight of her. And there's no Sacred Stone, either," Prince Innes replied.

"We must search quickly," L'arachel added as she and Innes walked away to search for the Queen and Crystal. Eirika was about to go in the opposite direction when she saw Lyon warp in. "Lyon!" she greeted.

"Eirika..." Lyon replied, he seemed hesitant, to meet her eyes, he prepared to warp away.

"Wait, Lyon! Don't run away! My brother and I have been so worried about you...

We know more then anyone the gentleness of your spirit. Your father is deranged, isn't he? That's why Grado invaded Renais, right? Tell me, Lyon... Please...Tell me what has happened," she pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, Eirika. I've wanted to see you and Ephraim for so long now...I wanted to see you so that I could apologize. The invasion of Renais...I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry, but I still cannot talk to you. Not yet..." Lyon replied.

"You... You have a reason, don't you?" Eirika questioned.

"Mm...I can't talk about it now, but...I promise I will tell you everything someday," he answered.

"I see...I believe you, Lyon. I must tell you, I'm a little relieved. I was afraid you'd changed as much as your poor father has. I'm so glad," Eirika said, relieved.

"Me, too, Eirika...No, you have changed. You're even more beautiful than you were before," he replied. "I'm sorry, I have to go. But please remember this. This war started because I was too weak to stop it, but...I'll always be your friend," he said as he prepared his Warp Staff, beginning the incantation. When he disappeared, the door opened as L'arachel summoned Eirika saying that they had found the Queen and Crystal.

Seth, Ismaire, and Innes were in the room where Caellach had run the Queen through, Crystal was intensely concentrated on healing.

"Hopefully, Crystal can save her," Seth said, in response to Innes's question as to whether the Queen would survive.

"...Jo...Joshua...Joshua..." the Queen said weakly. Crystal kept pouring her energy into healing. _She shouldn't be trying to talk like that._

"Queen Ismaire!" Eirika exclaimed.

"Oh, Joshua...Where is...that boy..." the Queen continued, "Please forgive me, Joshua...I was a foolish mother...I was so intent on being queen that I spared no time to be your mother. But I loved you nonetheless...Please understand..."

"...I know, Mother," Joshua said, as he appeared in the room.

"Joshua..." Eirika replied, shocked and sad at the same time.

"Joshua...It really is you...Joshua...my son..." the Queen wheezed, even as Crystal began to pour her energy into her.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should never have left you. I've no excuse...I wanted to see the world as a man, not as a prince. I wanted to be worthy. I planned on returning to your side afterward...I was so foolish. If I'd been here, I could have…" Joshua replied, guilty

"No, it's fine. You're here now...Listen to me, Joshua. The Stone of Jehanna has...been destroyed...The one who tempted Carlyle is responsible..." the Queen continued.

"What? Who was it?" Joshua demanded.

"...Carried a dark stone...It is...the origin of all this...It should not exist...Joshua...you must...Our country...our people..." the Queen continued.

"I understand, Mother," Joshua answered.

"Thank you...Joshua...I have something...Something I must give you..." she whispered, as she brought his head near hers.

"This is..." Joshua said.

"It's one of the Sacred Twin relics, unique to House Jehanna...He who would rule our land must possess it...I've watched over it since your father passed away. I kept it safe and waited for this day to come..." the Queen continued. Audhulma and Exaclibur, a sword and a tome, the two legendary weapons of Jehanna, were placed in the hands of Eirika's army.

"Mother...I have it now. I understand its meaning..." Joshua replied.

"Got to tell her stop talking now," Crystal said between clenched teeth. _That does not help the healing process_.

"It's been more then ten years. I'd grown tied of the formality of palace life, so I...just left. I wrote a farewell and left the palace, taking nothing with me. I felt I could never understand the people while I stayed sequestered in a castle. I abandoned my identity and roamed the continent, working where I could. I wanted only to be worth of becoming king. I knew one day I would return. Gods, I was so foolish! I was such a child, I see it now. Was I simply rebelling against my mother? Punishing her for tending to her duties?" Joshua said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"When she gets better then you can catch up and make up," Eirika piped up. "Let Crystal do her job."

"I was a fool, yes, but I learned much over these ten years. I have learned about the hearts of our people, how they need to be governed. I have learned how our country needs to change and grow. I have learned much, but I've lost much more. Mother..."Joshua said.

"Prince Joshua..." Eirika said, hesitating. Crystal continued to pour her energy into healing. But this was a deep wound, even more than Glen's and would take longer to heal. She couldn't move the Queen either.

"Fire! Fires have broken out all through the hall!" a panicked soldier ran in.

"What?" Joshua replied.

"The curtains were soaking in oil, with torches set about the hall. It's a trap! Someone did this during all the fighting. You must flee! Quickly, before the flames engulf us all!" the soldier reported.

"Princess Eirika. We must evacuate..." Seth advised. "But Crystal is still healing Ismaire. We can't leave them."

"You must go, and let me be," Ismaire said, gasping, "you still have a long time to live, and you must beat Grado, and destroy the thing that inhabits the Dark Stone."

"I have to heal her," Crystal said.

"No," the Queen gasped, "as Queen, I order you to save her," she said to her soldiers and the others there.

_I will get you Caellach_. _For what you did to her._ Crystal thought as she was dragged away, kicking and screaming, outside by the soldiers. _For making me leave her when I could have saved her._

* * *

A/N: Poor Queen Ismaire. And one only wonders what Crystal is thinking now...she is certainly developing a lot of hate... 


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones: Change of Fate

A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. This in no way derogates any legal rights that the owners of Fire Emblem have over their materials. Crystal the tactician belongs to me. I'll try to follow the storyline as close as possible.

* * *

Chapter 4: Jehanna 

When they reached the outside, Crystal eyes were blazing with fury, as she screamed at the soldier who had grabbed her. It was not until Glen came over and held her that she started to calm down, "Crystal, the Queen," he said, "she wanted you to live, she made the hard choice to sacrifice herself. Don't berate yourself over it."

"And you should realise that there was no possible way to save both of you," General Seth added, "for the Queen, we will emerge victorious over Grado." Crystal wiped away the small amount of tears that were beginning to form.

"Yes, for her, we shall win," Crystal said. She saw Prince Joshua preparing with the Jehannan troops. She and Glen went up to him, along with Seth, "Prince Joshua," Crystal said, "I am very sorry that I couldn't save the Queen." She tried hard to stop herself from crying, instead drawing on the anger that she felt to keep herself calm. _Caellach, you are going to suffer, like I am._

Joshua, turned around, "I'm glad you tried the best that you could, and it's not your fault. It was the one who set the fires, the one who ordered it that is at fault, and the one who stabbed her."

"Is everyone well? Did anyone get left behind?" Eirika asked, as she looked around.

"We all made it. It's so smoky that it's hard to tell, but we're here. What a cowardly act, setting fire to the palace hall. But we've escaped without injury. The enemy's trap has failed," L'arachel commented.

"...No, it hasn't. Assemble the troops now. The enemy is coming," Innes said.

"What did you say?" L'arachel asked.

"This is the reason for the fire. To drive us from the palace. They'll be attacking soon. No other plan makes sense," Innes replied.

"How is it that you know that?" L'arachel asked.

"Princess Eirika. Crystal. Prince Joshua. I've just recieved word that Grado reinforcements are headed this way. There are two armies, led by Generals Valter and Caellach," Seth reported.

"No!" Eirika said.

"Two armies..." Innes added, in disbelief.

"They're willing to send so many here and leave the capital defenceless?" Crystal interjected, "does that mean that Prince Ephraim has won through, or that he has been defeated?"

"Why does everyone seem so distraught? It matters not who stands in our path. We shall smite them all with the power of righteousness!" L'arachel replied.

"Princess Eirika... It's going to be very difficult for us to continue. One of Grado's generals alone is more then a match for us. Compound that with the exhaustion of our troops, and I'm not sure we can…" Seth continued, in a cautious tone.

"We will win, I swear it," Crystal said, with conviction. "And we have plenty of good troops of our own." She would have to pull out some good tactics, but she would win. She had sworn it.

"Bah...With Jehanna Hall in flames, we've no place to hole up and dig in for a siege. We have to retreat. We have to win ourselves time for form a plan. Grado sent two generals... What could be happening in their capital? And what of Ephraim? Is he still alive?" Innes continued.

"...Brother..." Eirika worried.

To the North of Jehanna Hall, the Grado troops gathered. Lyon warped in next to Caellach, wanting an update. "How goes it, Caellach?" Lyon asked.

"Ah," Caellach replied, "Prince Lyon. Thank you, Your Highness, for gracing me with...your royal...er..."

"You can stop. There's no need for you to put on airs. You were made general for your military prowess, not your flowery speech," Lyon replied, in a hurry.

"And an honour it is. You know, Prince Lyon, you've got a lot of nerve. You're really worked over your fear of your friend the princess of Renais. Are you satisfied?" Caellach asked.

"Is there some reason you ask?" Lyon questioned.

"No, not really. I just wanted to see how you'd react. That's all." Caellach replied.

"She... Eirika has always been a very important person in my life. Both she and her brother have been friends of mine for a long time," Lyon answered, he paused before he continued, "Tell me, Caellach, do you have any friends to speak of?"

"Huh? Yeah, I got one. An old mercenary I fought with; went by the name of Joshua. He was a fool and a scoundrel, but now that he's gone, I miss the lad. I don't know where he's at or what he's doing, but..." Caellach replied.

"Do you miss that life? Do you ever want to be a mercenary again, to see him?" Lyon answered, half wishing he could reminisce about the old times before those visions had begun, before he had started to use the Dark Stone.

"Nope. The time we worked together was fun and all, but... No. I don't want to end up another no-name mercenary lying dead in a ditch. I'd rather serve the Grado Empire and make a name for myself. I'm going to see how far my axe will take me. And then, one day..." Caellach replied.

"One day, you'll kill me and be emperor in my stead. Is that it?" Lyon surmised.

"uh... That's..." Caellach replied.

"It's all right. Think whatever you like if it helps you do your duty. As long as you do what I assign you to do, I'm happy. But for now, I'm going. You know what you need to do," Lyon answered.

"Yep, leave it to me. I am General Caellach, the Tiger Eye of the Grado Imperial Army, after all! Once my prey is within my reach, I never let it escape. Too bad for the princess, but they've no chance of winning. None at all." Caellach boasted. Lyon warped away, as General Caellach began to move the troops forward.

Crystal had the allied army gathered outside the ruins of the palace. She had placed sentries on guard, for early warning when the Grado army would move.

"Prince Innes...And Saleh...I'm sorry. I'm absolutely powerless here..." Eirika said.

"Eirika, you have nothing to apologize for," Innes replied, "We're not defeated yet. Jehanna Hall has fallen, that much is true. But if we can hold out until Ephraim arrives, we still have a chance of victory."

"And reports place Lady Myrrh at Prince Ephraim's side. It is my duty to protect her. I will not die without having fulfilled my obligation to her." Saleh interjected, having gotten the extra information from spies who were coming in with reports from Grado.

"You're right...I made a promise, too. I told Ephraim I would live to see him again. We just have to pull together. All of us. We just have to hold out a little longer. If we pool our strength now, I vow that we will all live to see our friends again," Eirika replied.

"We will win," Crystal said, "as I said before," a look of grim determination on her face. _Just you wait, Caellach_. She started to give orders to the troops and organized them within a formation.

Crystal's army started on the north of the battlefield, seeing that Caellach troops were to the west, and Valter to the south. Crystal began by moving her team to the southwest. Joshua cut through the enemy bandits and swordsmen, seemingly on a rage. Three enemies fell to his killing edge before any one else had even racked up one kill. Marisa and Gerik followed his lead, taking out enemy soldiers whilst escaping towards the southwest.

Glen and Cormag, Vanessa and Tana, were charged with scouting on ahead. The Grado troops were thin between them and their goal, to meet up with Ephraim's army. The Frelian knights had been sent ahead towards Rausten. Ewan and Artur were the two magic users that were tasked with guarding the supply wagon as it moved southwest, along with Forde and Kyle. Franz and Amelia were guarding the left and right of the band, as it continued on its journey.

Further resistance was up ahead, as L'arachel cast heal and mend on the troops that had been hurt. Moulder had the healing duties over the back half of the army. Crystal continued to move the army down through the desert area.

When they reached the edge of the desert, Cormag reported that there were troops in the distance. "A Great Knight, a Shaman and another man on a horse, with teal hair," Cormag reported.

"Prince Ephraim, Hurry." Crystal replied, as the troops continued forward. She quickly went to her personal things, and pulled out a hood which covered her face, and put it on, saying it was for the desert. She didn't want to get sunburnt she said, but that was just an excuse. She didn't want to be recognised. Taking out the last of the enemy troops between them and Princess Eirika greeted Prince Ephraim.

"General Duessel," Glen greeted, as he saw the Grado's Obsidian General.

"General Glen," Duessel replied, "it is good to see you here, fighting for the true Grado."

"Yes," Glen replied, "Are the reports true that General Selena is dead?"

"Yes," General Duessel answered, "General Selena is dead, in defence of Grado at Za'albul Marsh. She wouldn't join us."

"She will be missed," Glen responded, sighing. Selena was one of the three generals who were against the war, and sought to defend Grado's true ideals. With General Duessel and Shaman Knoll who revealed that Lyon had used Grado's stone to resurrect the dead Emperor Vigarde.

"Necromancy," Crystal snarled, riding up, intervening, she had quickly donned a hood which covered most of her face, when she realised that the Obsidian General of Grado was coming, "the most foul magic on Magvel. Ancient but deadly and definitely evil." She paused and thought about her next words. "Shaman Knoll, General Duessel I assume that you will join with us, following Prince Ephraim. Not only do we fight for the freedom of the other countries of Magvel. But also for the true ideals of Grado, for peace, for freedom," she continued.

"Yes, we will join you," General Duessel answered.

"Shaman Knoll, can I discuss with you further, what necromancy has occurred, at your pleasure of course," Crystal replied, "and after the battle." She turned her attention back, as Colm and Rennac returned with some loot they had found on the battlefield. She turned her attention to some approaching enemy Shamans, "a pursuit from Grado?"

"No, part of Valter's army, I think," Prince Ephraim replied, as he stabbed one of them with his sliver lance. Crystal moved her army east, towards Valter's. After exchanging equipment for some Wyrmslayers and Dragonlances, as much of Valter's army were wyvern knights and Valter himself was a wyvern Lord. But first they needed to pass through the cavaliers and warriors and myrmidons that was between Crystal's army and Valter's. "Glen, Cormag, stay with me," Crystal ordered. "Valter is going to be at the end, and we are going to keep fresh."

She sent Tana and Vanessa forward to take care of some enemy troubadours, and mages. Innes and Niemi shot their arrows, nailing two enemies each, with their expert shooting, Innes nailing the enemy through the helmet, Niemi's in the chest. Natasha and Moulder and L'arachel healed everyone who was hurt. Eirika and Ephraim jumped their horses over a small ridge as she bought her sword down on an enemy warrior, and he thrust his silver lance through the armour of any enemy cavalier.

Now, all that was left was the wyvern corps lead by Valter. Crystal drew her tome of Divine, that she kept with her. Glen and Cormag both gripped the Dragonlance they had been given. Crystal charged her horse forward, casting Divine, a great light blinding the enemy Wyvern Riders. Glen and Cormag stabbed another two enemies.

"Valter," Crystal said, "your time has come." She shot him a look of pure hatred. Memories flooded back. _She was back in Grado, outside her house, looking in the window. Her mother was inside, and a man was raping her. She stood there shocked, as her mother was beaten, the blood coming off the cut on her head. The man straddled her and thrust forwards and backwards. That was all that she could see. When he was done, she still stood there shocked. He turned around and looked straight at her. She never forgot the face, as she ran. _

"You," Valter replied, snarling. _The snot-faced brat who escaped when her mother was killed._

"Yes, it's me, you were lucky that the Emperor never knew what you did," Crystal replied. Glen and Cormag had just finished off their last enemies, as they came around.

"Moonstone," Glen said, impassive, "it's time for justice to be served."

"Valter," Cormag added, "it's time for payback."

"I will kill you all," Valter sneered as he plunged his lance towards Crystal. She dodged away on her horse, as Cormag and Glen attacked with their dragonlances. Valter's wyvern expertly avoided them. Crystal countered with a Divine attack. Valter's wyvern shot up into the sky, using the sun as camouflage as he came down for another attack, this time aimed at Cormag. Cormag took a glancing blow on the left shoulder. Glen and Cormag co-ordinated a criss-cross attack forcing Valter to move downwards to avoid the their combined attack. He thrust his lance again at Crystal who dodged again, but this time she took a blow on her right hip, as the wyvern scratched her.

"I'm alright," Crystal managed to say, as she was intensely concentrating on fighting. She went for a faster but weaker spell, Lightning. It was only time before her numbers should be able to prevail, that is if Caellach didn't bring his army down to join Valter's remaining army that half her army was finishing. The other half she would send at Caellach when his time came. Glen and Cormag executed another criss-cross manouvre, Svarog and Genarog flying expertly, both of them thrusting their dragonlances, one at Valter, forcing him to parry, the other opened a slight wound on his wyvern as its claw blocked Cormag's lance.

Tana and Vanessa were charged with watching over Caellach's army. As it began to move, they quickly moved back to the main supply area, the core of the army. The army would have to be ready to fight. Gerik and Marisa drew their weapons. Joshua drew his Wind Sword. Duessel drew his killer lance. Tomes of Luna, Shine, and Elfire were drawn by Knoll, Ewan, Artur, Lute and Saleh. Innes and Neimi notched their bows. Ross, Garcia and Dozla sharpened their axes, just as Colm and Rennac continued to scavenge the areas for more hidden treasures.

Valter's wyvern was beginning to tire, one against three was not good odds. Everyone sported small injuries of some kind but not enough to incapacitate. Glen thrust his lance forward again, at Valter, Crystal drew her steel sword, and waited. Cormag came in from high up, thrusting his lance downwards at an angle, trying to force Valter into a high block leaving Glen enough time to slip under his defences. Valter's wyvern did not rise to the bait, as it flew downwards, brining it within Crystal's attack range, she thrust upwards with her steel sword, blocked by the wyvern's claws. Her horse shied backwards and she fought to keep control. Valter saw his opportunity and thrust his lance towards Crystal's horse, impaling it. Crystal rolled clear, keeping her sword close to her. Glen and Cormag continued their attack, now more desperate, as Crystal's horse rolled in its death throes. Valter's eyes lit up as he saw the blood. Crystal held her sword in a guard position, waiting for Valter to attack her again, hoping that would give Cormag and Glen the chance to attack.

Crystal decided that she had to take a chance, as she blocked the next blow she pretended to be more hurt then she actually was. She deliberately feigned hurt, hoping that Valter could not resist killing her. And it worked, he urged his wyvern forwards, hoping to make a killing blow, his concentration entirely on her, he missed Cormag and Glen who were preparing to make their attack on Valter.

Valter stabbed his lance downwards intent on impaling Crystal. She rolled, to the left and then thrust her sword upwards, piercing his armour. He uttered a guttural curse as Crystal withdrew her sword, and rolled away again. He thrust his lance at her again, but she managed to deflect it with her sword, it impaled her in the left shoulder. She screamed in pain. But that would be the last thing that Valter heard, as Glen and Cormag both thrust their lances spitting him like a suckling pig. Crystal thrust her sword through his heart. "Good-bye scum, for my mother," she said.

Glen, seeing that Crystal was hurt, landed beside her. Cormag had gone back to the main camp for a healer. "Are you okay, Crystal," Glen asked, worried, as the lance thrust looked bad.

"Of course, I'm okay, except for this injury," Crystal said between gritted teeth, "I'm not going to die on you, far from it. At least now my mother can rest in peace."

"You know, vengeance doesn't become you," Glen replied.

"I know," Crystal said, "I would call it justice, in this case." She winced in pain, as she saw Glen rip off a piece of cloth to staunch the blood flow for the moment. "You know, Glen," she continued, "I think we should be more than just friends."

"So do I, I was waiting for you to say that," Glen replied, "ever since you reappeared and saved me, I've started to feel more and more for you." It was then that he leaned over, and kissed her.

Lady Natasha, the Grado healer, rode back with Cormag. "Crystal is hurt," Glen said, as Natasha whipped out her Mend staff, sending waves of healing energy into Crystal's left shoulder. "That will take some time to get better, Crystal," Natasha said, "but Caellach's army is approaching."

"I'm coming," Crystal said, getting back up. She held her shoulder with her right hand, as they returned to camp. When she got back, she found that her army had formed a defensive line against Caellach's army of mercenaries and swordfighters, bandits and warriors. Gillam and Forde and Kyle were at the heart of the defence taking out enemies left and right. Amelia and Franz were also taking out enemies.

"It's been a long time, Caellach," Joshua said, as he drew his weapon.

Is that really you, Joshua? How's long's it been?" Caellach replied, drawing his own weapon.

"About two years," Joshua answered, "What've you been doing? You know, that innkeeper's still mad you stiffed him." He took up his usual stance.

"Oh, please," Caellach answered, "You're telling me that old dog's still alive?...How's the rest of the troop doing?"

"They're getting by. Some of them ended up feeding the crows, though..." Joshua reminisced about the old times.

"Is that so? Those were good times, weren't they, Joshua? We were terrors on the battlefield and worse off it," Caellach agreed.

"Yeah, we were. You'd get carried away and pick fights with me...You always said the same thing: "I will be king!"" Joshua concurred.

"Yeah. That's my dream. And I'll do anything to make it come true. What do you say, Joshua? Let's team up again? Leave those losers you're with and work for me," Caellach offered.

"Sorry, can't do it. I'm not going to let you use me for anything," Joshua replied, grimly. The duel would start soon.

"Bah... You're a cold fish, aren't you. That's the one thing that hasn't changed about you," Caellach stated.

"You haven't changed much either. You're still as shameless as ever," Joshua replied.

"Ha ha! That's the truth. Well...You want to get started?" Caellach offered. Joshua mused for a second before me replied that he was ready. "I'm stronger then I used to be. No offence, but you're not in my league anymore. Don't hate me, Joshua," Caellach boasted. With the niceties over, Joshua attacked with his Wind Sword, only to be met by a silver axe. Caellach swung the tomahawk in his left hand, Joshua ducked under the blow the thrust his sword forward. Caellach jumped backwards, his silver axe probing again. Joshua deflected it, with his sword, almost nonchalantly, as he thrust his sword forward again, this time drawing blood, inflicting a small cut on Caellach. Caellach grinned, and redoubled his attack, the staccato swings of his two axes only matched by the clang as Joshua blocked with his sword.

Suddenly, Joshua felt something bite into his shoulder, as he saw Caellach threw his tomahawk. He drew another one in his left hand, as Joshua made sure his left shoulder was alright. Joshua redoubled his attack, probing left and right with his sword forcing Caellach backwards. His left shoulder and arm started to become numb from the wound he had received, but Joshua pressed and was rewarded as he forced Caellach's axes wide, ducked under the other and kicked out, hitting Caellach in the stomach, forcing him to stumble backwards. Unfortunately for Caellach, he tripped as his front boot hit the back boot. He tried to throw himself into a roll, but he found himself trapped, Joshua's sword at his throat. He let go of both is axes.

"Bla-Blast...A bit more, and...a crown...would have been...mine..." Caellach said, kicking himself mentally for losing the fight. Crystal came up to Joshua and decided that they would take Caellach prisoner, until he could be tried. She shot Caellach a look that unnerved him, as he was lead away. _What is up with her?_

Gleipnir, the tome of elder magic and the axe of Garm were added to the general supply, bringing the number of Sacred Twins to four, courtesy of Prince Ephraim who had taken them in Grado when he had defeated Emperor Vigarde. A general meeting was called, where Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika represented Renais, Prince Innes and Princess Tana for Frelia, Princess L'arachel for Rausten and Prince Joshua of Jehanna. "Now that we have, at least, been reunited once again, perhaps this would be a good time to share information. I'm sure we are all most anxious to learn of what has happened," L'arachel said.

"I see unfamiliar faces among you here, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Ephraim, Eirika's brother and crown prince of Renais," Ephraim replied, introducing himself.

"I'm Princess L'arachel of Rausten. The pleasure is mine, of course," L'arachel answered.

"I'll begin by telling you of how we've fared in our mission. We seized the Grado capital and defeated her emperor, Vigarde. Grado's capital guard have, to a man, surrendered and laid down their arms. Pockets of resistance remain, but the war itself is over." Ephraim recounted the story of his adventures through Grado.

"Is that so?" Innes asked.

"However, something remains that still bothers me. A Grado man named Knoll told me about something called a "Dark Stone." Their mages had uncovered lore that led them to craft a powerful magic stone. This Dark Stone may have been the catalyst of Grado's transformation. It seems to be the source of that black wave of energy that Myrrh described. Vigarde died some time ago, but the power of the stone played him like a puppet. The war and everything else that passed since was planned by the Dark Stone's master," Ephraim continued. Knoll was telling Crystal much the same thing in her tent. When the battle had finished she had taken steps to disguise herself, and had taken to darkening her hair, and changing her skin tones, so that she wouldn't be recognised by the Duessel, who definitely knew who she was. She wasn't sure if Knoll knew who she was but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Well? Who is it?" Innes asked, impatient, wanting to find out who the fiend behind the war was.

Ephraim hesitated, "I still can't believe it, but I'll tell you nonetheless. According to Knoll, the man behind this is Lyon, the imperial prince. He said Lyon's got the Dark Stone."

"Figures it's Prince Lyon..." Innes answered.

"No, that doesn't make any sense," Eirika interjected, "Ephraim and I know Lyon better then that. We've been friends for years. Lyon's not the sort of person who could start a war like this."

"But, Eirika..." Innes replied.

"I saw Lyon recently," Eirika replied, "Ephraim, you might know this, but after I abandoned the sea route to Rausten, I travelled overland with Prince Innes to Jehanna. We ran in trouble with Grado's forces, and I chanced upon Lyon. He didn't share the details of his situation, but he intimated that he was on our side. Despite all appearances, he was on our side. So Lyon..." she let the implication sit with the rest of the group.

"Eirika, I also met Lyon," Ephraim replied, clearly.

"Did you really?" Eirika questioned.

"Yes. But, he was like a completely different person. To be honest, he didn't seem to be completely," Ephraim paused, "human."

"Ephraim" she replied, "What are you saying?"

"I'll tell you what I saw," Ephraim answered. "I found Lyon inside Grado Keep. This is what he told me: He said he was behind this war. He said he'd befriended us solely so that, one day, he could invade Renais. He told me he killed our father." Eirika could not believe it, and she voiced it. "I know. I can't believe it either. I refuse to believe it. How could he have planned all this since he was a child...I simply can't fathom it. I've heard Lyon changed when he acquired the Dark Stone. I've no interest in magic, but...There was something uncanny about him. It seemed almost as though he were being controlled by something himself," Ephraim explained.

"The two of you might find this hard to accept, but...The state of Prince Lyon's heart matters little," Innes said, "He has the Dark Stone. That rock is the cause of all that's happened. The prince must be stopped."

"Not yet. There is something that needs doing first," L'arachel advised.

Eirika: L'arachel?

"Prince Ephraim, I do believe you felt it as well. The Dark Stone held by Prince Lyon" L'arachel stated, "It exudes a malefic miasma," she paused as she searched for the right words, "We might be able to handle Prince Lyon alone, but that stone is beyond our ken."

"Then what do you suggest?" Eirika asked.

"The Sacred Stones." L'arachel replied, succinctly.

"The Sacred Stones?" Eirika questioned.

"We've all heard the legend of the five Sacred Stones. The alone possessed the power to seal the Demon King away forever. So, of course, to dispel demonic magic, we must use the Sacred Stones!" L'arachel exclaimed.

"You expect us to pin the outcome of this war on some fool legend?" Innes replied, incredulous.

"Not just the legend. We also have hope. According to Lyon, he has already seen to the destruction of Grado's, Frelia's, and Jehanna's stones," Ephraim replied.

"That explains something" Eirika mused, "Grado forces attacked me, intent on destroying the Stone of Renais. If that could be the reason they chose to invade Renais...The power of the Sacred Stones may be greater then we'd ever know."

"Yes, exactly! If we acquire a Sacred Stone, we'll be able to oppose the Dark Stone's might!" L'arachel replied emphatically.

"But three of the stones have been shattered, and our options are few. Do you suppose that, during the invasion of Renais," Innes stated.

"No, I don't think so. The Stone of Renais is hidden by the power of Eirika and my bracelets," Ephraim replied.

"Grado has made many attempts to take our bracelets. Every one has failed, and so the stone may still be safe," Eirika stated.

"We have yet to confirm that, of course. We've defeated Grado, and yet we must turn our eyes to our homeland. It's time to return to Renais," Ephraim suggested.

"We have to clear that with Crystal first, I think," Tana said, as the meeting ended.

Crystal assented to the plan, suggesting that perhaps, they could hold the trial of Caellach there, without Pontifex Mansel, with Princess L'arachel sitting in his place as representative from Rausten. The army began to move towards Castle Renais.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will cover the return to Renais Castle. Please review. I love reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones: Change of Fate

A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. This in no way derogates any legal rights that the owners of Fire Emblem have over their materials. Crystal the tactician belongs to me. I'll try to follow the storyline as close as possible

* * *

Chapter 5: Renais

The next day, Crystal and Glen stood guard duty for that shift, over the prisoner. They were continuing on the road from Jehanna Hall, towards Renais castle. Crystal and Glen entered the tent and stood guard for a while. The weather began to get colder, so Crystal asked Glen to retrieve her coat for her from her tent. She didn't want to get it herself, because she wanted to speak to Caellach alone, she wanted to know more about who was behind the necromancy of Lyon. After all, it had been a long time since she had left Grado. Complying, Glen strode off quickly, but not before planting a small kiss on her cheek, and telling her to be careful.

Now that she was alone with Caellach who was bound with chains, Crystal began to pace around, almost like she was stalking some prey. She circled around, looking as if she was musing to herself. She sat down next to him, pulled his hair roughly, so that his ear was next to hers, and whispered in his ear, "You are very lucky, you know, that I'm not the one deciding your fate. Though…" she paused, "I was wondering whether or not to tell the Prince of Jehanna what you did to the Queen, and just let him kill you when I tell him," she paused again, letting this possibility sink in. _How did she know that I killed her? _Caellach began to sweat nervously, _this girl's playing with me, I won't break this easily, girl_, he thought, as she continued, "or…" she dragged out the word, "maybe you'll be drawn and quartered, a fitting death," she whispered, "but that would be too swift of a punishment I think," she paused again, her breath warm yet uncomfortable against his right ear, "perhaps the proper punishment for you should be for amusement, maybe dropping you in the Tower of Valni weaponless would be the best, let the monsters and blessed Latona decide your fate," she paused again, toying with him, "no, I think the best thing would be to leave you alive," she paused dramatically, she leaned in, so that her mouth was touching his ear, "but crippled, forced to beg for a living, wouldn't that be sweet justice?"

"Of course, if you co-operate and answer my questions, perhaps I might not suggest those punishments for you," she offered, leaning away, and rising. "I'll leave you to think about it for now." She went back to the entrance of the tent, and met Glen with a small peck on the cheek, and then put on her jacket, keeping her warm, as the day dissolved into night. Caellach sat still bound in chains, in the makeshift prison, fearful of what would happen if he were crippled and forced to beg to survive, for someone who wanted to move up in the world, being a cripple was worse than being dead, having no strength, having to rely on the charity of others. That was what he was scared of, most.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the camp many of the others were settling down for dinner, and then for the night. Those that were on night sentry duty were asleep, having eaten earlier in the day. Cormag sat near the fire, with General Duessel eating the dinner that had been cooked. General Duessel finished his meal and moved off, presumably for a meeting with Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika.

"Hello, Sir Cormag," Tana said, as she walked up and took a seat next to him.

"Princess Tana!" Cormag replied, "That still sounds so odd to me. You know, I had no idea you were a princess at first. But please, just call me Cormag. There's no need for honorifics with me."

"Cormag it is, then," Tana answered, "I had a favour to ask of you."

"What would you have me do, Princess?" Cormag responded.

"I'm prone to attacks from archers when I'm on the battlefield..." she said, hesitating, because it was showing weakness. She was a Princess and she needed to be strong, for her people's sake, for Magvel's sake.

"That makes two of us," Cormag replied, "It's a common problem for airborne soldiers."

"I thought perhaps we could keep watch for archers and warn one another," Tana suggested.

Cormag mused for a second, "Yes, you've got a good idea there. A "buddy system" of sorts. But if you saw an ally in danger, you'd warn him regardless, wouldn't you?"

"Well, of course! But we're so high up that I was worried. If I saw an archer, I didn't think my voice would carry to you in time. Perhaps the neighing of a pegasus or the cries of a wyvern could carry far enough to warn the others," Tana proposed.

"Oh! I see..." Cormag replied, delighted by her suggestion, "Yes, we might not be able to hear each other in the midst of battle. But our steeds can be louder than either of us could. And trust me," he added, an amused grin on his face, "my wyvern's shriek can pierce your ear from two leagues away. A brilliant idea, Your Highness."

"Really?" Tana replied, laughing, "Thank you."

"Right, so if we see anything out there, we'll have our mounts call out, right?" Cormag answered, getting back to the topic. Tana agreed and thanked Cormag, before she saw her brother call for her.

* * *

It took another three days before they arrived at the outskirts of Renais Castle. The countryside had been bleak as they passed through; it looked like Renais was suffering.

"Brother," Eirika said, as she beheld the desolation in Renais.

"What has happened to our home? What has happened to Castle Renais? How did it come to be so ruined? So desolate?" Ephraim questioned.

"Spies report that the castle is being held by the traitor Orson," Seth advised.

"Orson" Ephraim replied, "In retrospect, I realize he's been acting odd for a while now. He seemed so...dispirited."

"His wife passed away some six months back. The loss may have been too much for his mind to bear. His love and devotion for his wife were well known among the knights," Seth stated. "Now, he sits alone in the king's former bedchambers. He makes no effort to govern. No one is allowed to enter the chambers, and he takes no meals."

"What could he possibly be doing?" Eirika questioned.

"I do not know. The spies had no insight into his behavior. He does nothing to deal with the dark creatures and bandits roaming the land. Reports say all of Renais is engulfed in chaos. Region after region is revolting, and Orson's reign is already crumbling. Left alone, it may very well collapse under the weight of its own neglect." Seth advised, replying.

"We cannot allow the situation to reach that point. We're going home, Eirika. We're going to the castle," Ephraim decided, as they rode off.

"Um, Ephraim?" Myrrh said, the Mamkute girl coming up to the Prince of Renais.

"What is it, Myrrh?" he questioned.

"I-I will fight with you. Now that Selena has returned my dragonstone to me...Ill do what I can until its power runs out. Let's take back your home," she replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Eirika inquired.

"For the two of you" Myrrh replied "I simply want to help."

"All right. I understand. But you must make me a promise. You are never to stray from our side. Got that?" Ephraim answered, a hint of caution appearing in his voice.

* * *

At about this time, Lyon and Riev warped into Castle Renais, two soldiers stood guard outside Orson's chambers.

"Huh? Who do you think you are? These are the chambers of Orson, steward of Renais. There's no place here for a street urchin like you, boy," the first soldier said.

"You fool! This is Prince Lyon!," the second soldier warned.

"What? This whelp is...I-I beg your forgiveness!" the first soldier pleaded.

"It's all right. I'm not the sort of person others hold in esteem," Lyon replied, in a tired voice, as the soldiers ushered Riev and Prince Lyon through the door.

"Who is the world is that? What a creepy-looking man," the first soldier said, obviously referring to the Blood Beryl General of Grado.

"Shh... He can hear you," cautioned his partner.

"You want to talk about creepy, that Orson's the one who chills my hide. What do you think he's doing back there? I've heard a lot of bizarre rumors from the master of the mess hall. ...Do you think he needs help? Could he be dangerous?" the first soldier replied.

"I don't care. I'm here for the money," the second answered, "As long as I get paid, I'm happy. But on the subject of rumors, have you heard the stories of the secret treasure? There's supposed to be some fabulous wealth hidden in Castle Renais. I tell you, if I find it, I'm gone."

Prince Lyon and Riev strode into Orson's room. They saw him, and his wife, Monica, but she was hidden behind a shroud.

"What is it, Monica? You seem so happy today. Of course I know what today is. I'd never forget your birthday! I have a present for you, dear. I think you'll like it..." Orson said, obviously deranged.

"Orson," Lyon said. "Do you still recognize me, Orson, or are you entirely lost to this world? Yes, it's me, Prince Lyon. I'm the one who you are indebted for resurrecting your beloved wife."

"Get out," Orson shouted, "This is Monica and My place. I will not have our home be disturbed by anyone. I did as you asked. I betrayed Renais. My promise has been kept."

"Yes, and I'm very grateful to you. I came by today to offer you a piece of advice. Nothing more. Ephraim is coming, Orson. He's on his way here to steal the happiness you two share," Lyon reproved.

"Prince Ephraim?" Orson questioned.

"That's right, Orson. And he's angry," Lyon replied, "I don't think he'll forgive you for betraying Renais. You've done so much to free your wife from the grave. It's a shame she'll die with you."

"No! That can't happen," Orson said.

"That's all I have to say to you. What you do now is up to you," Lyon replied, before he warped away with Riev, leaving Orson alone again.

"Monica, I'm sorry. I have something I must do. Please wait for me here. Oh, darling, don't look so sad. I'll be back soon, and then I'll never leave. I must do this to protect our happiness. You understand that, don't you? All right then. I'll be back," Orson said, as he left to prepare the defenses.

* * *

Outside, Crystal began to array her troops for the long fight ahead, to retake Renais castle. The enemy troops were arrayed in a similar fashion. She saw soldiers, wielding lances, a few generals, archers and a sniper with bows, trained to kill. Cavaliers and Great Knights with their swords, lances and axes, the armor buffed and shining, sages with their tomes of anima magic and priests with their staves. Druids and their elder magic tomes and valkyrias and forest knights, also appeared on the enemy side.

Arrayed in the Southwestern corner of the palace, Crystal began to move her troops forwards, slowly at first, working their way towards the right. Ephraim and Eirika rode hard, as did General Seth, as it was their home that they were invading, and they wanted to cause as least damage as possible. Myrrh was following them. Lady Natasha and Colm were in the back of the column, along with Crystal. She had Artur, who was now a Bishop, go with Ephraim, Eirika and Seth, as their healer. Tana and Cormag completed their flying troops, the former now a Falconknight, having received an Elysian Whip that they had scrounged from the ruins of Jehanna. They kept watch over the back of the army as well. Lute and Ewan rounded off the eleven that were charged with the attack. She doubted she would be facing many wyvern riders or pegasi in this siege so she did not bring any snipers.

Lute chanted the words written in her tome, as she summoned the awesome Elfire spell, incinerating an enemy bowman. Ewan matched her with his Fenrir spell, the purple fire consuming another enemy bowman, who was busy notching his arrow, at Tana. _Good job, both of you,_ Crystal had time to think. She saw Myrrh use her dragonstone, transforming into a mighty beast, a dragon, breathing flames on the enemy, incinerating four at a time. _I'm glad she's on our side_, Crystal thought. Meanwhile, a sudden influx of six cavaliers from the back end of her army caused Crystal to turn. She drew out her own Divine tome and began to chant, watching Natasha do the same. Colm drew his silver sword and prepared for their charge. Cormag and Tana flew down striking two of the enemy cavaliers their lances ripping through the enemy's armour. Crystal loosed her Divine spell at one, taking the enemy down with the help of Natasha. Colm parried the lance of another, and rolled away, taking a quick slash at the enemy's horse, ripping a gash open in its leg as it thrashed around, throwing its rider off. Colm finished the fallen rider off with another blow. That left two enemy cavaliers. She saw Natasha whip out her mend staff, ready to heal.

Crystal chanted again, sending another Divine spell at one of the oncoming cavaliers, hanging onto her new horse with clenched legs as it dodged the enemy charge. Colm countered and took the head off the rider, the horse still going. Meanwhile, Tana and Cormag were engaged with the last enemy cavalier. Cormag took a blow to the leg, from the enemy's steel lance. "Natasha," Crystal ordered.

"On it," she replied, calling out the healing powers of her mend staff, as she saw Tana pierced the enemy with her own Killer Lance.

Back up in the front of the column, Ephraim, Eirika, Myrrh, Artur and Seth were joined by Lute and Ewan, as they faced a Valkyria and three forest knights. One forest knight drew his bow, as the other two raised their silver swords. The valkyria prepared a high level light magic spell. Ewan, Artur and Lute all drew their tomes and began to chant. Lute aimed Elfire at the valkyria, Artur aimed his Divine attack and Ewan aimed his Luna attack at the forest knight who had drawn a bow. The three of them cast, in unison, fireballs, rays of light and darkness enveloping the enemies they had loosed them at. The enemies loosed their attack, a divine aimed at Ewan, which hit him square on. The forest knight shot his bow at Lute, whose horse dodged the arrow, but crashed into the wall, bruising her arm. Artur took out his Heal staff and applied its magics on Ewan, closing the wounds from the Divine attack. Meanwhile, Seth, Ephraim and Eirika and Myrrh had engaged the last two enemy forest knights, Seth and Ephraim, twin lances outreaching the enemy's steel swords. The enemies fell.

As they rounded the bottom right corner of the palace, they hurried quickly up the corridors, taking out enemy troops as they went along. Colm scavenged a tomahawk from a chest, as Artur cast Divine on a druid holding a beserk wand, killing him before he had the chance to use it. The army gathered outside the throne room. Seth took out two sages who appeared, one dropped a Purge tome which he passed to Lady Natasha. Colm quickly pilfered the treasure room, taking gold, a knight crest, and a talisman, before the army made its way through the door.

On the throne was Orson, ready for a fight. Beside him were three druids and two priests, as well as three axe fighters. Cormag and Tana quickly took out the two enemy priests, as Artur, Natasha and Crystal herself readied their array of Light magic on the enemy druids. Lute and Ewan faced the enemy axe fighters, along with Colm and Myrrh. As Seth and Ephraim faced down the traitorous Orson, Eirika noticed the mad gleam in his mind and she couldn't but help feel a moment of pity. But he had betrayed Renais, and he had to pay the price. She charged, her Rapier flashing out hitting Orson, as he sent his silver lance at her right. She dodged, just to see out of the corner of her eye, Seth and Ephraim both attack with Killer Lances, both homing in for the kill.

Artur, Natasha and Crystal fired, three Divine spells at the druids, enveloping the throne room in light. The three druids emerged, and countered with anima magic, Elfire raining down at the three. Artur and Natasha raised their barrier staves creating a magical barrier blocking the attack, as Crystal switched to her steel sword, killing one of the druids, as they had not expected a non-magical attack. Ewan cast Flux, taking out another of the druids, the attack sneaking out from underneath him, enveloping him in darkness. The last druid fell to Natasha's Divine attack. Crystal looked around, as Natasha and Artur quickly dealt with the small injuries and saw that all the enemy axe wielders were dead. She saw Ephraim and Seth pin Orson with their lances, and Eirika finishing the job, thrusting her rapier through the traitor's heart. They had won the battle but they still had to secure the castle.

"Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. The castle has been secured. And..." General Seth reported.

"What is it?" Ephraim replied.

"This way. This is the room Orson was holed up in," Seth said, as he led the two Renais royals down the hall. Opening the door, they saw a woman behind a cover.

"...Darling..." the woman's voice said.

"You, you're Orson's..." Ephraim stated.

"Darling. Darling. Darling...darling...darling...darling..." she repeated, over and over again.

"...What?! This...is horrible..." Ephraim said. Eirika gave an astonished squeal. "This same magic was used to control Emperor Vigarde. She's already dead, and her corpse was used to..."

"Who? Who could..." Eirika questioned.

"You needn't look any longer, Eirika. Let's go outside." Ephraim replied, as he led her out.

"Darling. Darling...darling..." the voice kept on repeating.

"...You can't say this thing is truly alive anymore. I'll..." Seth said, wondering if he should kill the thing.

"No... I'll do it," Ephraim answered "The two of them spent every day in here, did they? Orson was mad. But I think he was happy..." He stabbed his Reginleif into the thing's heart, killing it instantly.

Eirika and Ephraim returned to the throne room. "We've finally made it back. Yet..." Ephraim mused.

"We can repair the castle, and what was stolen, we can do without. But the wounds and suffering inflicted upon the people of Renais..." Eirika thought out loud.

"It's too late to undo their pain. Once I become king, I must set our country right. I doubt the people will give me a warm reception, though. I did abandon them. All I can do is try to win back their trust, no matter how long it takes..." Ephraim said decisively.

"Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim. You should look outside," Seth said.

They followed Seth to the ledge outside, above the ground. There was cheering and people were calling from the ground. "Prince Ephraim! Princess Eirika! The king has returned! Our king! Glory to Renais! Long live King Ephraim!"

Ephraim was stunned. "They're not cheering for you. They cheer because Orson's misrule is at an end. They cheer the possibility of a better tomorrow, not the deeds we did today. But how will the hearts of the people move tomorrow and the next day? That is for you to decide," Seth advised and explained.

That was enough advice for Ephraim, he had to take the burden that he had been given, "I will not let their hopes and dreams be shattered again. I will be king. Like my father before me, I will dedicate myself to their happiness," he said.

"And I will do all I can to help, Ephraim," Eirika replied, always ready to support her brother.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Seth revealed one last secret. "Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Before Renais fell, King Fado entrusted me with this message: "Raise the twins' bracelets in the hall of kings. The seal will be broken. The resting place of the Sacred Stone will be revealed..."" he said. They followed the instructions and their bracelets began to flash, and a secret passage opened, revealing the stone of Renais.

"This is the Stone of Renais..." Ephraim said in awe.

"Yes. This is one of the five stones that defeated the Demon King..." Eirika replied.

"If Lyon had acquired our bracelets, the stone would have been destroyed by now. Together, we protected the only power that can help us to stop Lyon's insanity," Ephraim replied, hoping that they could save Magvel, and hopefully their friend.

"Yes. It's the only hope left to us. Hope for you and me, and the last true hope for peace..." Eirika answered.

"Huh? Brother, look! Our bracelets, they're..." Eirika said, as both their bracelets reacted to the stone. Ephraim's Solar Brace and Eirika's Lunar Brace glow in answer to the sacred Stone. With the power of their bracelets, the twins changed class.

"Now Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Please follow me. The Sacred Twins of Renais should be near the stone's reliquary," Seth advised, after they had upgraded their class. He opened two treasure chests, brining out the Sacred Twins of Renais.

"So this is one of our Sacred Twin relics, is it? I've never seen them. Look, there's a name inscribed here. Siegmund, the Flame Lance," Ephraim replied, as he tested the lance. Nothing ever felt so right.

"And this blade is sister to the lance, the other Sacred Twin of legend. Princess Eirika, if you would?" Seth said, taking the second out.

"Of course," she replied, "There's a name carved here as well. Sieglinde, the Thunder Blade..." They came out of the shrine back into the main throne room.

"What has happened? Have you found the Sacred Stone?" Innes asked.

"We found it. Here it is," Ephraim answered, holding the stone up for all to see.

"Wow! It truly is spectacular. This goes some way to brighten the dark shadows that loom over us," L'arachel answered.

"Our countries' Sacred Stones have been shattered by Grado's men. The Stone of Renais is our last remaining weapon," Innes stated.

"No, it's not. You have forgotten the Stone of my beloved Rausten. Remember, there were five Sacred Stones for our five nations. The Stones of Grado, Frelia, and Jehanna are gone, but hope is not. We have the Stone of Renais, after all, and that of Rausten is safe. Our road is clear, my friends. I must guide you to Rausten," L'arachel decided.

"Lead the way, L'arachel," Ephraim answered.

"Of course. And you will all be welcome to stay in the palace," L'arachel replied.

"We need to stay and resupply tonight Princess L'arachel," Crystal interjected. "We will camp out in the Palace grounds if it is all right with you King Ephraim."

* * *

That night, Crystal set up camp in the Palace grounds. A roaring fire was going, made from kindlewood. She observed Tana and Cormag close by in a conversation.

"Cormag, thanks for warning me about that archer. Your wyvern startled me, but I think you may have saved my life!" Tana said, as she came to sit by the fire, where Glen was seated with his brother and Crystal.

"Well, you should thank him, then. I can't take credit for it. I mean, he started shrieking out to you before I even saw that bowman," Cormag replied.

"Really? That's amazing... In that case... Thank you," Tana replied.

"The bond between a wyvern and rider is close, and this guy's a smart one. I'm sure you and your pegasus are the same, wouldn't you say?" Cormag answered.

"Oh, yes," Tana said, "It's the same with every knight and her pegasus. It's so sad to see how war has changed by the way we relate to our animal allies. It's taking such a tremendous toll on these beautiful creatures," expressing her true feelings about the war.

"I agree," Cormag replied, "This whole war is ludicrous. War itself is madness, even more so if it's for greed or the fantasy of power."

"I hope our efforts end this war quickly. I don't want to see anyone else die," Tana said.

"Nor do I," Cormag agreed with her, "But you cannot race headlong into battle. We'll need you to help rebuild our shattered nations, after all. We soldiers are expendable, but you regal types aren't."

"Cormag, don't say that!" Tana replied, snapping. Crystal and Glen had moved away, to the opposite side of the fire.

"But it's true," Cormag answered.

"No!," Tana shook her head, "No life is expendable!" She flushed a pale red, almost angry, sort of embarrassed at her reaction at the same time.

"Your Highness..." Cormag replied, suddenly ashamed.

"Don't throw your life away. Promise me, will you?" Tana asked.

"As you wish, Princess. I'll be careful." Cormag replied, after consideration, Tana was right, life was meant to be lived.

* * *

General Duessel looked at the tactician; there was something familiar about her, _yes take away the darkened hair and the skin tones and…_he gasped involuntarily. He had to see her privately to confirm if she was who he thought she was. Knoll might also know, but her mother was too old for Glen to recognise. Crystal saw the look pass through Duessel's face, and she knew, he had seen through her disguise. With a quick kiss and words to Glen, she got up and walked over towards Duessel, motioning for him to follow her. They walked to a place where hopefully no one would hear, deep in the shadows of the garden.

"You can't tell anyone," Crystal said in a whispered hiss, as soon as she was sure that no one was around, "and make sure that anyone else who knows doesn't spill it. Promise me, not yet, especially to the royals."

"Of course not, my lady," Duessel replied.

"I'm not a 'my lady', wrong side of the sheets remember," Crystal replied, "You can't call me that in public either. I'm just the tactician." They left their terse encounter, Crystal going back to Glen, once again seated by the fire. Tana and Cormag were also there, enjoying a talk, she supposed it was about wyverns and pegasi, but she couldn't tell. She cuddled in closer to Glen and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You know, tomorrow we leave for Rausten," Crystal said. "I wonder what Pontifex Mansel and the others will decide about Caellach, and what punishment he will face for his crimes."

"Actually, Prince," Glen said, then he corrected himself, "no, King Ephraim wants to invite both General Duessel and I to sit with the others, as representatives of Grado."

"That's a great idea," Crystal replied. "I think the people need to see that the five nations are now allied against the true enemy, the rogue prince Lyon. I wonder who they'll install as leader of Grado after we beat that necromancer. He'll need to be able to rebuild a shattered country, and I think it will be a lot of hard work." She paused as she turned to a new topic, "What were your thoughts about Caellach," she asked. "What punishment do you think that the Council will give him?"

"I wouldn't know," Glen replied, "I suppose they could execute him."

"That seems too easy of a punishment," Crystal replied, "considering what he did to Queen Ismaire," the secret slipping out of her tongue before she realised it. "You can't tell Prince Joshua," she exclaimed, out loud.

Cormag and Tana heard that and looked at Crystal as if she had suddenly gone crazy. "It's nothing, I'm sorry," Crystal apologised out loud, before she turned back to whisper to Glen, "He killed her, and I bet that he set fire to the palace to drive us out, and stopped me from saving her life."

"Of course, it will come out during the trial though," Glen said, "you will testify to that."

"Yes," she said, "I will, but I don't want to have to do anything to Joshua if he murders the prisoner." She didn't really want to talk about it anymore, "And I'm sure we will get more information on Prince Lyon, and this Dark Stone from him, and the Blood Beryl if we ever find him."

"Yes," Glen replied. "I just hope we get to Rausten quickly." With that, they turned in for the night, leaving Cormag and Tana by the campfire, still engaged in conversation.

Crystal opened the tent flap of the tent that she shared with Princess Eirika, "You really do like him don't you," she heard Eirika say, as she tucked into her sleeping bag for the night.

"Yes," Crystal replied. "Have since I saw him the first time."

"For a while, I thought it was like that with me and Lyon," Eirika replied, "but it's not to be now."

"You never know, Princess, we might still be able to save him with our Sacred Stone," Crystal tried to be encouraging, but she knew that it was unlikely.

"Mmm…yes, I can only hope, but I'm also prepared to deal with it, if he doesn't survive," Eirika said.

"And there are still many other men who you could fall in love with," Crystal added.

"Good night," Eirika said, as she turned over to sleep.

* * *

Hurray: I've decided to un-discontinue this. Acutally, I had this chapter pre-written. Review more, and I'll be inspired to finish this one off. I foresee about five chapters left in this.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Emblem Sacred Stones: Change of Fate

A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. This in no way derogates any legal rights that the owners of Fire Emblem have over their materials. Crystal the tactician belongs to me. I'll try to follow the storyline as close as possible

Thanks to **Kris, Knives91, Holy Star, **and** Mistic girl **for their reviews! Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, the army began to move out towards Rausten Court, lead by Princess L'arachel. Hopefully, they would arrive at Rausten to find it untouched by the fighting. They hoped to find the Frelian knights waiting for them at Rausten, but with Lyon and Riev still unaccounted for they knew there would be fighting ahead.

Prince Ephraim rode in the middle of the column lost in his own thoughts. He flashed back to two years ago, when everything was still peaceful. _"How do you intend to use the Sacred Stone, Lyon? Do you really think you can tap into its power?"_ _Ephraim asked._

_"Mm.. My research isn't complete yet, but there's no mistaking the power the Sacred Stones contain. And the Stone of Grado seems especially responsive to my dark magic. I suppose it's because it contains both sacred and demonic properties. Regardless, if I can just press my studies a little harder...Well, I think I might be able to use it to heal my father's illness. If that works, there's no telling how many other people I can help as well." He saw __Lyon__ say._

_He remembered his sister's questioning of the wisdom of this research. "Do you think this is wise? The power contained within the stones is beyond our understanding" he remembered she had said "My father tells me that the stones possess a power not to be trifled with." _

_Lyon's answer didn't ease the fears that she had had, "Uh-huh" __Lyon__ had stated, "Father Macgregor is also against it. That's why they still won't give me direct access to the Stone of Grado. For the time being, I've made do with the radiant energies surrounding it. They're nothing compared to the raw power of the stone itself, but...If I can show Father MacGregor some real progress, perhaps one day..."_

_"Using the Sacred Stones to study magic..." he remembered his own interjection into the conversation._

_"Ephraim, Eirika, what do you two think? Using the divine power of the Sacred Stones in this way...You don't think it's a very good idea, do you?" __Lyon__ asked. He had always been a bit hesitant when it came to things like this._

_"It's just that I know nothing at all of magic. I would that there were some way I could help you, but I simply can't," he recalled what he had said, "But, Lyon, I've seen how hard you've worked to help others. I know how much you want the power to make others happy. I know these things, and because I know you, I trust your intentions. If you hope to use the power of the Sacred Stone for good, I trust you can. I'm behind you all the way." He remembered Eirika's agreement._

_"Thanks, both of you. Hearing those words from you means a lot to me. Actually--and this hasn't been made public yet--but...I've already saved someone using the knowledge I've gleaned so far," __Lyon__ revealed. _

_"You have?" he remembered asking._

_"Uh-huh" __Lyon__ answered, "A while back, a fire ravaged Serafew, and a little girl got trapped in the flames. Her burns were terrible: not even healing staves were able to cure her injuries. But just a sliver of the stone's power restored her life and healed her wounds. We saved that girl's life, Ephraim! Oh, if you could have seen the tears of joy in her mother's eyes!"_

_"You really did it, huh? You are special, __Lyon__. Congratulations!" he remembered himself saying._

_"Well" __Lyon__ said, "thanks. But there's still so much more to be done. I am happy, though. To be honest, I just want to be able to help people. I want to put the ancient magics to use for the common good...That's how I feel." _

_"__Lyon__..." Eirika said._

_"And as my research moves forward, I'll be able to do much more, too. We have only the barest understanding of how dark magic operates. Maybe we can use it not only to heal wounds, but also to stop diseases," Lyon's voice grew more impassioned, "What if we can read the futures, predict disasters, move mountains!?"_

_"Hold on, __Lyon__," Eirika replied, "You can't take too much on yourself all at once. What good is helping people if you sacrifice yourself to do it?"_

_"Oh... Yes, of course. Sorry. I got carried away," __Lyon__ replied, apologizing quickly._

_"You have a soft heart, __Lyon__," he recollected himself saying, "I bet you haven't taken any real time off at all. So this is what we're going to do. Today, we're going into the city. And you're going with us, Lyon." _

_"What? But, Ephraim, you've got a history report due," __Lyon__ reminded him._

_"We're taking today off. C'mon, let's go," Ephraim suggested. _

_"Bu-But, Ephraim..." __Lyon__ said, __Lyon__ had always been very studious, whereas he remembered he had not._

_"It's just one day, and I won't tell anyone. Won't it be fun for the three of us to spend a day in the city?" Eirika replied._

_"Ephraim, Eirika," __Lyon__ answered, "Thanks so much. I've lucky to have the two of you as friends."_

As the army approached the Narube River, Eirika, Ephraim, Innes, L'arachel and Crystal fell into a conversation.

"We have the Stone of Renais. The final Sacred Stone is in Raustenl," Ephraim stated, as they rode along towards the river banks.

"L'arachel, can you tell us anything about the Stone of Rausten?" Eirika asked.

"Naturally!" L'arachel replied, "As Rausten's very own princess, I know a think or two about our stone. The palace reliquary currently houses our Sacred Stone. Follow me, and I'll take you there."

"I sent the Frelian army ahead before us. They should be en route to Rausten. If we can hurry, we can join up with them at the banks of the Narube River," Innes stated.

At the Narube River itself, there were some Frelians fighting some Gradoians. The Frelians were losing. The group rode up urgently to the river. "Brother! Look there!" Eirika said.

"A skirmish!" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Is that Syrene?" Innes asked, "What's going on? We must go to her aid."

"Everyone, hold!" L'arachel warned loudly, "Something evil is afoot..." It was then that Lyon warped in.

"Lyon?!" Ephraim exclaimed in surprise.

"Eirika...Ephraim..." Lyon said, but it didn't seem to be his voice as they remembered it, it was deeper and more resonant, but evil.

"Lyon...Where have you been all this..." Eirika pleaded.

"Eirika, stop!" Ephraim warned.

"Brother?" Eirika questioned.

"Lyon," Ephraim said, "We met recently in Grado Keep, right? Do you remember what you told me then?"

"Of course I remember. What of it?" the evil Lyon said.

"You..." Ephraim warned.

"I can repeat it for you now if you would like. The ruin of Renais?" Lyon gloated, "The murder of your father? It was all my doing. I, Lyon, prince of Grado, made it happen."

"Lyon," Eirika screamed, "You lie! That can't be..."

"Don't be fooled, Eirika. Keep your guard up. That's not Lyon," Ephraim cautioned.

"What amusing things come babbling out of your mouth," the evil being inside Lyon laughed, "You always thought of Lyon as kind, gentle, and weak, didn't you? Admit it."

"No!" Ephraim declared, "Lyon, Eirika, and I were friends. There were things we kept to ourselves, of course, but we shared so much. And no matter what happened, no matter how much time passed," he paused before he continued, "We're still friends. Lyon would never betray us. Not in a million years. You're not Lyon."

"I see. So I have no reason to continue hiding my true identity, do I?" the evil being within Lyon said.

"None!" Ephraim replied, vehemently.

"You are correct. This body no longer belongs to your young Lyon. I devoured his pathetic heart ages ago," the monster said.

"You monster! Who are you?!" Ephraim demanded.

"Do you really not know me? What a poorly educated prince. Think about it. Remember the legends of your pitiful kind," the being said, "What was sealed within the Stone of Grado? What is the name of terror?"

"No," Eirika said, "It can't be!"

"It's as we feared after all. That can only be..." L'arachel yelled out.

"The great adversary of antiquity...The Demon King..." Ephraim named the being who had taken over Lyon's body.

"That's right," the Demon King said, "You know to fear my name. Prince Lyon was a weakling. Now, he is dead."

"That can't be..." Eirika said.

"Prince Ephraim of Renais," The Demon King said, "You hold a Sacred Stone. Give it to me. I have no wish to see a warrior die a pitiful death beneath my feet. Bend your knee. If you pledge service to me, I may let you live."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Ephraim shot back.

"You've made your choice, have you? A poor choice," the Demon King replied, "But it does afford me a chance to show you something special. A force no human flesh can withstand. A horror beyond words. A power that will place this sad world under my dominion. I am the Demon King...Behold my might." With that Lyon warped away, and monsters began to appear.

Crystal was roused from her tent, and began to up her formations. Gerik, Gilliam, Amelia, Tana, Dozla and Rennac formed her troops that used weapons. Tethys, Ewan, L'arachel, and Saleh utilized their magic and dancing skills for support and attack. They faced the numerous members of the Grado army. She avoided using any of the members from Grado against Grado's human troops as much as possible, killing a countrymen she was afraid would leave scars. There could be former friends, former colleagues in the Grado army. She didn't want to put any members of her army through that sort of pain, the pain of knowing that they had slain many countrymen.

She advanced her troops slowly, using keeping Tana and Vanessa in reserve for quick strikes. Firstly, there were the villagers to rescue. She sent over half her troops forwards, against the two mages and sage, sending Ewan who had recently been promoted by a Guiding Ring to a Summoner. Tana went forward to scout the area. She sent Dozla and Gerik with Ewan. On the other side, she for the troops to the north-west she kept Rennac, L'arachel and Saleh along with Eirika and Vanessa but held them back, waiting for them to come. There was a narrow bridge where they could hold them back.

Ewan summoned a phantom troop, to use as bait. The two mages and sage unleashed their attacks on the phantom, obliterating it in a rush of fire and ice. Ewan responded with by casting from his Luna tome, creating a circle of dark purple flames, which coalesced together in a spiral injuring one of the enemy mages. Gerik and Dozla both drew their Silver Axes and attacked the other two, burying their axes into the mages.

The enemies to the left came down towards Crystal's army. The two fighters, paladins and valkyries began to move towards the makeshift wooden bridge. Eirika drew her rapier and took on one of the enemy fighters, her sword parrying the axe swing of the enemy. Crystal sent Vanessa, against the other fighter, relying on her steel lance against the enemies steel axe. Gillam drew his Brave Axe and Amelia her Horseslayer lance and faced the two enemy paladins, equipped with Silver Lances. The two enemy Valkyries she sent, L'arachel and Saleh to deal with them, a duel of magic. L'arachel equipped her Purge tome, and began to cast an attack. Saleh used a Bolting tome, lightning striking down towards the ground, at the enemy valkyria. The horse shied, and threw its rider, dumping the unfortunate enemy on the ground. Saleh moved forward and began a second incantation, this time using an Elfire tome. A swirl of fire formed and rained down upon the fallen enemy, incinerating her. L'arachel's Shine attack was countered by the enemy's Fire spell, canceling each other out.

Meanwhile, Amelia stabbed her horseslayer lance at the incoming paladin, batting the silver lance out of the way with hers, and then stabbing the horse through the front. The horse reared up and fell backwards, crushing its rider. The other paladin charged Gillam with his silver lance. Gillam dodged to the left, and swung his Brave Axe, rending a deep cut on the armour of the enemy paladin. A gush of blood spurted from the paladin, before Gillam finished him off with a blow which decapitated him. Rennac, who had joined them, finished the last mage off with a blow with his sword.

Tana had by now reached the middle island, where Syrene was protecting the helpless villagers. "Syrene! Are you all right?" she called out, as she flew down.

"Princess Tana! You must stay back. This place is dangerous!" Syrene replied.

"No! I won't let you die! Hold on," Tana shouted, "I'm coming to help you at once!"

"Princess Tana," Syrene answered, "You've grown so much. Very well. I'm yours to command, my lady." She joined Princess Tana, two falconknights of Frelia, in evacuating the villagers back to the main camp. Meanwhile, L'arachel and Saleh had finished off the last enemy on the middle island. The enemy wyvern riders and Berserker had moved down towards Crystal's team on the left hand side. Rennac attacked the berserker with his sword, a major advantage against the enemies silver axe. He nimbly dodged the swing of the axe, and he cut the enemy drawing blood. He pressed the attack, finishing the enemy off with another blow. Gillam's Brave Axe and Amelia's Horseslayer lance both parried the enemy lances. L'arachel and Saleh both used their magic tomes, Shine and Fimbulvetr, against two more enemy wyvern riders.

In the distance, Crystal saw two more enemy wyvern riders come in from the north. _Not more troops_. _We have to move fast._ She began withdrawing her troops from the west side, and began to concentrate on the right. The warriors and heroes on the right hand side began to move towards her right hand side party. Ewan, Gerik, Dozla, Eirika and Vanessa, Tana and Syrene went to meet the enemy. Gerik, Eirika, Syrene and Tana engaged the enemy heroes, Vanessa and Dozla engaged the enemy warriors. Gerik drew his Steel Sword, Eirika her rapier, Syrene, a steel sword, and Tana her Silver Lance. The enemy swordmaster also started to move down towards Crystal's troops.

A second wave of wyvern riders attacked her left side. L'arachel, Saleh, Amelia, Gillam and Rennac met them, the clash of weapons and magic, a dazzling display of valour, courage, and colour. Elfire and Shine spells fired at two wyverns diving at them, the twin spells impacting on the riders, throwing them from their saddles. L'arachel and Saleh then whisked out their healing staves, ready to heal the battlefield injuries that would be sustained by Amelia, Gillam and Rennac. Crystal continued to direct the battle, moving her troops towards the enemy leader, the Imperial Prince Lyon.

Pushing forward, Eirika engaged a Grado Swordsmaster her rapier against his silver sword. A fierce duel engaged, as Tana, Vanessa and Syrene took on the three enemy druids. Three lances in unison took out three enemy magicians. Crystal rode up to the enemy leader. "So we meet at last, Prince Lyon," she said, "prepare for your defeat."

"Away with you, insects, if you wish not to die," Lyon replied, a deeper ominous voice. He prepared a tome of Fenrir, beginning to chant the ancient magic spell. Crystal took out her own tome, of Aura and began to chant. She cast just as he cast, the two spells dark purple and shining gold, hitting each other with a great explosion. Crystal continued to pour power into her spell, as did Lyon. It became more a battle of wills now, than a battle of magic. The one with the stronger will would win the battle. Crystal continued to grasp the light to fight the dark. Saleh and L'arachel joined the battle, using their own tomes of Divine and Shine, adding to Crystal's power, the light started to overwhelm the dark, the combined power of light overcoming the evil.

"Heh....." Lyon said, as he disengaged from the battle. Crystal, L'arachel and Saleh gasped in exhaustion. "Not yet... I have not the strength. But I am the Demon King... The world will be mine, as it was in ancient days. Injuries such as these are not enough to stop me..." he said, as he warped to the middle island. The party ran up to Prince Lyon.

"Demon King!" Ephraim said.

"Come, Ephraim. You should follow me. If you've the strength to defeat me, that is..." the being named the Demon King replied, as he warped away.

"We will not let you flee! After him, Eirika!" Ephraim ordered, "We have to find where he's gone. Search everywhere! I can't allow him to desecrate my friend's body any longer!"

Prince Innes interrupted, "There's no need to panic. The soldiers are following Prince Lyon's trail. Our trackers are excellent. They'll know his whereabouts momentarily."

"Ah..." Ephraim replied, resting, "Good point. Well made."

"We have to wait anyway, I think Crystal, Saleh and L'arachel are quite sapped from the battle against Lyon," Tana said.

The rest of the party agreed. Innes cleared his throat, and then continued, "By the way, there's something I need to speak with you about. The messenger I sent to Frelia returned not long ago. She brought a package I'd requested: Frelia's Sacred Twins."

"You have the Sacred Twins?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes. Frelia may have lost her Sacred Stone" Innes answered, as he produced the package from behind himself, "However, it seems the Sacred Twin relics remain undisturbed. I have brought them here. Behold!"

"Incredible..." Ephraim said.

"Frelia's Sacred Twins," Innes explained, "Nidhogg, the Serpent Bow, and Vidofnir, the Winged Lance. I want you to take them."

"But these are Frelia's weapons," Ephraim protested, "You should hold on to them."

"No, I entrust them to you," Innes said, handing them over to Ephraim, "You're the leader of this army. Use them as you will."

"Understood," Ephraim replied, "I'll make sure they wind up in worthy hands. Thank you, Innes. This helps."

That night, Crystal and Glen were snuggled together again by the camp fire, reflecting on what had happened that day. She sat neatly in his lap, as they talked about their childhood experiences in Grado.

The group's search for Lyon led them towards Mt. Neleras, deep within Darkling Woods. They were encamped in a forest glade, sentries had been set for that night. In the middle of the night, whilst Crystal was on guard duty again, she entered the tent where the prisoner was held.

"So have you thought about what I said last time," Crystal said, quietly, "we approach closer to Rausten every day." She saw he was sleeping so she exited the tent leaving the bound prisoner.

Tana and Cormag, sat around one of the campfires, long after everyone else had retired for the night, except for those at the sentry posts for the night. They fell into conversation over a cup of mead.

"What are you fighting for, Cormag?" she asked.

"What makes you ask?" he replied.

"I saw you fighting earlier... and for some reason, it made me sad," she answered.

"I see. I can think of many reasons why a man would fight. Atonement, revenge, entertainment... For power... For fun... But I don't know the reason I am fighting anymore," he said. His eyes gave a haunted, downcast expression, "What more would you expect from a man who's lost his faith? A man whose emperor has gone mad, whose homeland is collapsing?"

Tana sat in silence, not knowing what she should say, it hung like a thick blanket over the room for a while, until she broke in again, "What are you going to do when the war is over?"

"I'll help rebuild Grado, of course, but I'm not sure beyond that. I doubt that I'll remain in Grado for long, though. They've branded me a traitor. I'll find no home awaiting me there," he said, "I and my brother will probably just find our own way, again in the world. Crystal will probably follow, seeing that she and my brother are now close in that intimate way."

Tana smiled, "mind if I tag along then?" She wanted to spend more time with this enigmatic man from Grado. He was after all very easy on the eyes, and not taken. And most importantly not a boring royal like everyone else she knew.

"I don't see why not," he said, "though are you sure you can drop all your retainers like that? You are a Frelian Princess. Not to mention that your brother will have us followed."

"Who is very used to escaping from the palace and is bored with royal functions and the like. I'd rather do a bit of travelling," she replied, "and I can recognise my brother's spies from a mile away. If I wanted to disappear then I could."

Days later, they entered Rausten Court. Another battle had ensued with the Demon King who now inhabited Lyon's body, but it had been largely indecisive, but they had lost the Sacred Stone of Renais. Eirika still blamed herself for being so gullible as to have been tricked by the Demon King in Lyon's guise, and Crystal and the other girls took extra care to try to cheer her up.L'arachel led the group into the city of Rausten.

* * *

A/N: We draw closer and closer to the end, the battle of Rausten will be next, followed by the end game. While you are waiting please feel free to browse through any of my other fics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. All copyrights belong to respective owners.  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal and Glen were walking on the road with the main baggage train, where Crystal traditionally rode. "You know," Crystal said, "I really appreciate you being here, with m… us," Crystal said. "Us true Gradoans have to stick together. Me, you, your brother, Duessel, Knoll. One day, we will rebuild the country."

"Yes," Glen replied, "I'll lend whatever power I have to rebuild Grado, after the Demon King is defeated." He added, "I'm sure you'll be too."

"Yeah," Crystal replied, Grado was her home country, though she had spent a lot of time traveling around after her mother's death, it was still her home, and through her blood still ran the blood of the Gradoans. Hopefully, no one except Duessel, who already knew would make the connection between her and Emperor Vigarde. "It'll be a long and tough road to rebuild the country, but I'm sure with everyone's help we can rebuild Grado.

A party consisting of L'arachel and the lords and Innes and Myrrh had been chosen to go greet L'arachel's uncle, and to retrieve what they needed from the castle.

L'arachel stated as she looked around the familiar surroundings, "Home at last. My dear, sweet palace. Uncle, I've returned."

Her Uncle, Mansel greeted her, "Oh, L'arachel! It's good to see you safe!" He had heard the reports filtering into the Rausten Court of the chaos and fighting caused by Leon and Grado.

"Of course I'm safe, Uncle. Evil can never defeat the forces of righteousness!" L'arachel replied.

Mansel chuckled, "You're exactly right, my dear! Now tell me, who are our guests?"

"Pontifex Mansel of Rausten, allow me to introduce myself. I am Eirika, Princess of Renais. I come to you today as an emissary of Frelia," Eirika said, as she greeted L'arachel's uncle.

"And I am Ephraim, Prince of Renais. I come with Eirika to warn you of the danger our world faces."

Eirika told the story of her and her brother's journey so far, from the initial Gradoan invasion of Renais until now.

After Mansel had considered the tale that Eirika and Ephraim had told, he replied, "...Hmm, I see. That is a tough tale to swallow all at once...However, I have heard of the fell creatures in Darkling Woods. L'arachel. You will need the Stone of Rausten if we have any hope of victory." L'arachel confirmed that it was so. Mansel replied, "Hmm... There's no need to rush yourself so, L'arachel. You're home again, in this blessed haven. You should rest."

"How can I relax until I know that our Sacred Stone is safe? At the least, I'd like to ensure that the temple seal is intact. Oh..." L'arachel could feel her tiredness coming on, perhaps her uncle was right, they could survive one more night.

Mansel said, "Is something amiss? I think we'll take a night to rest after all. Everyone is so exhausted. My dear friend Eirika especially has had a very trying time of late."

Later that night, L'arachel and Eirika sit in the guest quarters, talking about what had happened with Lyon.

"What should I do," Eirika said, "Lyon was one of my dearest friends...and I...I can do nothing to help him escape from the Demon King."

"There's nothing left of him. All that remains in his soul is the Demon King, masquerading as Lyon. For the good of humanity, and for us to survive, he must be defeated. She knew that Eirika would have a hard time slaying the foul beast that had inhabited her friends body. Sighing, L'arachel continued, "If only it truly were that easy though." She continued, "Eirika...I never knew Prince Lyon. I cannot pretend to understand the sadness you must feel. However, I do know this...if this Lyon you hold so dear were here with you today, what do you think he would want you to do."

Eirika, L'arachel could see was thinking, and also close to tears, "I can't..." she managed to get out before breaking into tears.

"There's no need to rush, Eirika. Take your time and think it through. You need to find your own answer. Now then, it's about time we found ourselves something to eat. It's hard to be optimistic on an empty stomach," L'arachel answered, as they headed towards dinner.

Eirika answered, "yes, I'll be right there. Thank You L'arachel." They made their way to dinner where they joined the others. Eirika knew she had some time of reflection coming up to think about what she would do to defeat the Demon King that had taken over her friend's body.

During the dead of night, the soldiers are on guard around the palace. Crystal's band of mercenaries are resting and enjoying the rare night off in the palace, when they hear a commotion in the main room. A soldier runs into the court and states that there's been an attack from Grado's men, fleeing from Frelian forces. "They have breached the palace defenses at multiple points," he tells Pontifex Mansel.

The Imperial Guard is outnumbered by the invading Gradoan army, and have to hold out until the Knights of Rausten arrive. Eirika, Ephraim, L'arachel and Crystal state that they will protect the castle, as everyone prepares to battle.

Merlinus has control of the armory, and is doling out the weapons as Crystal prepares for the defensive battle that is to come. She asks, Glen, who is standing beside her, "who do you think is leading this attack?"

Glen says, "well, out of the Generals of Grado only Riev, the Blood Beryl is left. I would think that it is likely to be him."

L'arachel interjected, "Riev, my uncle had him booted from Rausten Court."

"So he's out for revenge as well," Crystal speculated, "so we must be careful, and also fight extra hard." She then remembers their prisoner, Caellach, "is the prisoner secure?"

L'arachel replies, "Yes, he's in the dungeons, but it is possible that Riev will try to mount rescue mission."

Crystal would have to carefully split her troops among the two main entrances into the castle, keeping a smaller group in reserve for any who got through, but first she had to clear all the Gradoan troops who had already breached the walls. The dungeons would also have to be guarded, and a small group of defensive units and a healer would make their way there, after the castle inner grounds was cleared.

Crystal herself, stood next to Mansel in the throne room, as she directed the battle. She herself, wielded a Slim Sword, ready to defend herself if necessary, but she was more concentrated on directing the battle.

As the Gradoan troops rushed in to attack their defensive position, she saw Eirika and Ephraim work together to bring down a Gradoan Warrior. She knew that they had this defense well in hand as Eirika and Ephraim continued to lead that little sub-group in protecting the main doors to the throne room. She decided that she would need to check up on the other groups.

The battle went well, as her troops held the throne room against all comers. However, as she made her way down to the dungeons, she saw a thief next to an open dungeon door, sneaking up on him, she impaled him with her slim sword. She felt the wind rush more than seeing, as she dodged an incoming blow from a steel sword. When she regained her feet she had to block again, as she saw her opponent, Caellach.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Caellach taunted, as he pressed using his greater strength against Crystal's slim sword. She darted backwards again, as she blocked his next thrust. Even though Caellach had been imprisoned, he had not lost much of his strength. Crystal, however, fought with more speed, deflecting his blows handily.

As she blocked another blow, Caellach drew back his fist and tried to punch her, but she ducked under the blow. She saw that he had slightly overbalanced as he missed, and thrust her sword forward. He deflected the blow, but she ducked under his and then stabbed forwards, impaling his right calf. She could hear him scream in pain, as he bought his sword down towards her head. She had to let go of her sword and roll away.

Now, she had no weapon, but he couldn't move well. She saw Caellach tear the sword out from where it had impaled him, and throw it behind him, staggering towards her, with sword ready to strike her down. She could see the look of grimness and lust on his face for battle.

As she continued to back away, she grabbed a torch from the dungeon wall, _better than nothing_. She found herself backing into a wall, and she knew that Caellach would reach her soon. She had one chance, to avoid his blow and then disarm him. The torch outlined his eerie face as she saw him approach. She held the torch in front of her in a fighting stance. As he got into range, he hacked at the torch, sending wood splintering. Crystal dodged one way to the left, use the torch as a club, aiming straight at Caellach's wrist, striking and numbing his wrist for that one fatal second.

She kicked him straight in his wound, drawing more blood, forcing him down onto his knee as the leg collapsed underneath him. The Iron Sword clattered to the ground, and Crystal ran past him as he cursed at her.

As she returned to the main battle she found that her troops were ready to take on Riev, the Blood Beryl general. Crystal, standing with the others faced Riev, the fallen Bishop laughed, "only one Sacred stone remains. Once it is destroyed, darkness will consume the world. What will you do? Will you cower in fear?"

"Never," Crystal said, "we will not let you anywhere near the Sacred Stone. Attack." She saw Lute ready a spell of Fimblevetr to fire at Riev. She knew it would have an advantage against his Light Magic. The winter blast hit dead on as Riev took heavy damage.

However, she saw that Riev shimmered, disappearing, he gave one final parting line, "No! No! It's been so long. I got carried away. I'd best stop and withdraw for now. Follow me. Come to Darkling Woods...The Demon King awaits your pleasure..."

Crystal sighed, relieved that the battle was over. She ordered, "get some troops with me, we need to check the dungeon. I fought Caellach, but he may have escaped." Glen and Duessel and some of the remaining Rausten troops took off, as Pontifex Mansel began to restore order, and gave orders for the newly arrived Rausten Knights to clear out any Gradoan stragglers.

Crystal made her way down to the dungeon with Glen and Duessel. As they walked through the passageway they heard a loud moan. Grabbing another torch off the wall, they made their way carefully down, after Crystal had re-equipped herself with another sword.

As the light lit up the passage, they saw Caellach, trying to drag himself across the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind, obviously trying to escape. When Caellach saw Duessel, Crystal and Glen, he spat, "Duessel, Glen, you traitors." Crystal could see him leaning upon the wall as he supported himself. "Well, kill me now."

"No," Duessel replied, "you are going on trial for murdering the Jehannan Queen. They will decide your fate."

"Scum," Caellach said, his leg continuing to bleed. Unable to put any weight on his right leg, and losing blood, he tried to make his way past, before Glen clobbered him on the back of the head with the butt end of his lance. Caellach fell to the ground, out cold. Together, they dragged him out of the dungeons and into the main area of the palace.

Once again, back in the throne room, she saw Natasha, Moulder and the other healers applying their staves of healing to all of the Rausten soldiers. As Crystal, Glen and Duessel dragged Caellach's unconscious form behind them, Natasha came up to her and asked her to use her special ability to heal one of the Rausten soldiers, whilst she tended to their prisoner of war.

Crystal concentrated on the patient in front of her, as her hands glowed, and light passed through her into the Rausten soldier. His wounds began to heal as the light did its word. Once she was done, Crystal passed the patient off to another healer, and went back to look for Glen and Duessel, who would be guarding the unconscious Caellach.

As she approached where they were, she could hear the healers say, "we're going to have to amputate. Otherwise, he may die." Crystal walked up and stood next to Glen and Duessel who gave the assent to the healers to amputate Caellach's right leg, at the knee, so that he would be alive to stand trial. She turned away, as the Rausten healers prepared for the surgery to be done on the spot.

The next morning, Ephraim, Myrrh, L'arachel and Eirika l visited the temple shrine where the stone of Rausten was kept.

L'arachel said, as she picked up the shining stone, "I'm holding it in my very hand! The Stone of Rausten! Its glorious radiance suits my complexion, wouldn't you say?"

Ephraim said, looking at the stone. "This is it. The last one. The last remaining Sacred Stone."

"It is. And the time to defeat the Demon King draws near." She held the Sacred Stone in her hands, treasuring it, as it was the last Stone they could use to defeat the Demon King.

Eirika said, "We should be leaving. We have to act before those creatures gain more momentum."

Myrrh agreed, "Yes. We should make haste. The poison spreads. It is growing ever stronger." Ephraim asked where the poison was spreading. "Darkling Woods...Where the Demon King fell..." Myrrh replied.

Returning to the hall, they saw Glen and Duessel along with the Pontifex, presiding over the trial of Caellach. The accused was bought there on a litter and then put on a chair, the white bandage around his right knee still fresh, and slightly red, fresh from the surgery that had saved his life but cost him the lower part of his right leg. Caellach was strangely subdued for some reason, as Crystal gave testimony of how she saw Caellach murder Queen Ismaire of Jehanna, and her recommendation for sentence.

Joshua sat next to Mansel, as he watched, keeping his face impassive, but knowing that his mother was murdered by someone he used to consider a friend, he fought to keep his emotions under control. Crystal continued to recount trying to save the Queen of Jehanna, but being forced to leave because of the fire engulfing the palace. Once her testimony was finished, the three judges conferred and made its judgment, pronouncing that in light of Caellach losing his right leg, that he not be sentenced to death, as he was no longer a threat.

Crystal saw Caellach's face go pale, as he realized that his fate was not to die, but to be shown to the world as a broken man. She knew that death was too easy for him, and preferred this punishment. As the guards dragged the stunned ex-Gradoan general screamed obscenities at Crystal and the others.

Afterward, L'arachel, Eirika and Ephraim and all of the band of soldiers and magi began to pack once more, for the journey to Darkling Woods. As they left, Mansel and L'arachel fell into conversation.

"L'arachel, must you leave so soon? You've only just returned, and you have to leave?" Mansel asked, not wanting to let his niece go after she just returned.

L'arachel smiled and replied, "Uncle, defeating evil is the highest calling I can perform."

"Of course, my dear. It is a divine calling, but..." He was worried for her safety the first time she left, now doubly as she went to battle the Demon King head on.

"You needn't worry, Uncle. After all, I'm not on my own. I have my friends."

"I see. You've been blessed, L'arachel. Blessed with many good friends." Mansel nodded, replying.

" I am indeed, Uncle. And they, in turn, are blessed with me! Farewell, Uncle. I shall return. Once evil has been vanquished, we'll all return safe and sound," L'arachel answered.

"Hold on. Not so fast now. I have something else for Prince Ephriam as well." Mansel said, as he gestured to his attendants to take out the Sacred Twins of Rausten, the weapons of Saint Latona, most holy father of Rausten, the glorious Ivaldi, and its twin, the divine Staff of Latona.

L'arachel gazed in wonder at the two relics. Her Uncle continued, "You will return them, of course...once you've finished your task. Prince Ephraim, I would have your oath on this." Prince Ephraim swore so. Knowing that Darkling Woods would be full of monsters, the group decided to stock up on its supplies.

Crystal and Glen were getting ready to leave the Rausten palace after restocking. Seeing Glen's expression, and knowing what it was about, "did you think it was wrong for me to recommend what I did for Caellach."

"I know," Glen said, "although you couched it in terms of mercy, your agenda was to punish him. I know you too well. You didn't want him to die quickly, you wanted him to suffer for murdering the Queen."

Crystal took a deep breath, "yes," she said, "I did. He's harmless without his right leg, he can't walk anymore. I think it's a more fitting punishment than death. He can spend his time thinking about what he did wrong. Valter was different, he would never have understood that raping and killing my mother was wrong. He had lost his mind."

Glen looked at Crystal straight in the eyes, "I hope that one day he will learn from his mistake. To be a better man. Maybe then you will be justified."

"Perhaps," Crystal said, "that may be the day that I restore his lower leg to him." She hadn't shared how far her powers actually went with anyone else, Glen included. The only people who knew were the amputees she had treated after she had run away from Grado. "But he will be well taken care of here. Until the day he learns his lesson." The conversation ended as the army headed out towards Darkling Woods.

* * *

A/N: It's been three years. But I recently started reading Fire Emblem fanfics again and got inspired to finish this one off. No romance this chapter, just some hopefully good conversation. And I think it's a fitting punishment for Caellach to be left a cripple (for now...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. All copyrights belong to respective owners.  
**

* * *

Traveling to the edge of Darkling Woods, the area around them became darker and darker. Crystal, who was riding on her horse with the baggage train and the equipment pulled her reins tighter as she felt the horse she was riding on begin to get antsy. She heard Ephraim, Eirika and Seth who were riding with her, close by, remark on the awful darkness that surrounded them. Crystal mulled over the escape of Riev. There were still Prince Lyon, her half-brother, unknown to anyone but General Duessel and herself, and Riev to defeat, hopefully before they summoned the Demon King. She ran through battle scenarios in her mind. Riev wielded light magic, and Lyon dark magic, so she knew that she would have to bring troops with a high resistance to magic along.

She heard Seth state that this was where the heroes of old met the Demon King with the Sacred Stones and defeated him.

She heard Myrrh who was standing next to them say that the darkness was worse than before, but that she knew that her father would take care of everything. Myrrh said, "Over there. On the other side of that swamp is the Black Temple of the Demon King. My father stands guard near it. This is where my father and I have lived for as long as I can remember."

Ephraim replied, "I see. So this forest is like a home to you."

"Uh-huh...My foster father leads the dragon tribe. In the last great war... both of my true parents were killed. Morva took me in and raised me as though I were his own child," Myrrh said.

Ephraim looked over at the Manakete girl, "So that's how you came to live here..."

"My father holds back the monsters that are born in Darkling Woods. He's so strong, and so very gentle. One day, I hope to be like him...Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw something in the distance with her keen vision.

Ephraim said, "Myrrh, what is it?"

The Silver Knight, Seth, stated, "Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika, we're under attack. A horde of those foul beasts is headed straight for us." Myrrh looked worried, that the beasts had gotten already so close to the Black Temple. Normally, her foster father Morva would never have let any monsters get this close.

"Myrrh, are you well? If you're ill, we should get you to..." Ephraim started, intending to send her back to the baggage train with Crystal and Merlinus where they would be relatively safer.

"No, no... It's nothing. I'll fight with you. I'll fight, and we'll drive back the dark children," she said.

Meanwhile, inside the Black Temple, Lyon and Riev are about to begin the ritual to resurrect the Demon King's body. The Demon King senses Ephraim, Eirika and the army closing in on the temple. He turns to Riev, speaking in his deep disembodied voice, "Ha ha ha ha...Riev...I'm leaving this to you."

"As you wish. Please proceed with the rites of resurrection, sire," Riev replied, as he turned and exited the Temple.

Once the word had spread that the monsters had approached, Crystal had called a halt to the army, and began to array the troops for battle. She looked at her battle augury, and armed herself with a slim sword, ready to defend herself if necessary.

She made sure that as many light magic tomes were equipped, knowing that they were facing monsters which were generally weak against light magic. She had made sure to stock up on Purge and Aura. Healers were armed with staves, and then the army was ready to go.

Crystal saw that her flying troops were ready to go. Approaching, she saw Glen, Cormag, Vanessa, Syrene and Tana ready their mounts. She trusted that Glen and Syrene could handle that sub-group of her fighters. They were to swoop in and provide support when needed. Coming up to Glen, she approached him, before his helm was in place, "stay safe," she whispered.

"You too," he replied, before mounting his wyvern. Crystal watched her flying units launch into the air, and then she turned to her ground troops and gave the order to start moving forwards. Gargoyles, Cyclops and the occasional Gorgon littered the field between them and the Black Temple entrance.

Crystal sent her magic users forward protected by knights and footsoldiers, as she saw Moulder and Artur and L'arachel fire Purge spells at the Gorgons whose ability to petrify was dangerous. They did not want to waste any time trying to cure petrification. As the long range light attacks obliterated the Gorgons, she saw Ewan and Knoll summon phantom monsters to fight for them. Expendable scouts the summoned warriors drew enemies to them. Suddenly, she saw two wyverns swoop down, out of the air, as Cormag and Glen, flying in a tight formation with Killer Lances in hand, impaled two of the beasts drawn to the expendable summoned monster. She saw elsewhere, that her three pegasi warriors had done a similar move on a cyclops, the three lances sticking out of its body as it fell.

The two wyverns criss-crossed in an intricate pattern to avoid the retaliation attack. Crystal saw the expertise of the trained Gradoan riders. She saw that Lute and Saleh unleash a giant icy wind, decimating another few of the enemy monsters. Switching up to Aura, Crystal herself cast a spell at an incoming monster which had broken through the ranks. Her light magic spell incinerated the opposing monster, causing it to cry out in the pain. She saw General Duessel finish it off with his silver lance, a thrust through the creature's heart.

They were slowly making their way towards the temple, when Ephraim and Eirika along with Seth, Kyle and Forde who were leading the troops from the front saw Riev blocking their way. The mad bishop spoke, "Grr...Your eyes annoy me...Why do you not despair? Why do you not surrender?"

Crystal, having now caught up replied, "prepare to die, Riev." She knew that light magic was weak against Anima magic, so she had Saleh and Lute prepare their Fimbulvetr spells ready to engulf the Blood Beryl general of Grado in an icy wind. She had her archers and snipers fire arrows at Riev, to stop him from casting, forcing him to dodge. She readied her own sword.

Saleh and Lute fired their spells the opening salvo, as she got Natasha and L'arachel, the two Valkyria, and Moulder and Artur as her two bishops to heal any wounds. Switching up the jobs that her magicians were doing was her strategy, according to what opponent they were fighting. The light magic proficient would be the ones to take on Lyon, as well as those holding the sacred weapons. Riev's counter attack, an Aura spell lashed out at Crystal herself. Her horse shied to the left, so she dodged that way with her horse, as the spell passed to her side. Although the air around her still buzzed with the residue of the magic she was not badly hurt. She took her sword from her side, and galloped in to counter attack. Her attack was blocked by Riev's staff which was topped with an orb made out of blood coloured beryl.

She saw that more monsters were approaching, as Lute and Saleh attacked once more. This time with Elfire spell sending balls of flame at the crazed Bishop. Soon, under the combined might of the heroes, Riev was worn down and killed. As he died, impaled by Cormag's Killer Lance through the back, he laughed and said, "...Even if you defeat me, you're too late to stop it. The one true demon...will rise..."

Crystal swore. "We have to move faster, and kill Lyon before he frees the Demon King. Onwards." She urged the troops forward. There, they saw the Black Temple entryway right in front of them, when she heard the cry, "look out," she looked upwards to see a massive zombie dragon, coming out of the sky. Her horse shied and reared, and she fought to gain control. Summoning the power of Aura, she cast a spell at the incoming dragon, hoping to deflect its attacks as it spat a gout of flame.

Myrrh sprang forwards and turned into her dragon form, attacking the zombie dragon with all of her might. She knew that the grotesque zombie dragon in front of her was her father, turned into a parody of his living self by Lyon, and she fought with determination, knowing that she needed to put this mockery to rest. But even so, she was sorry that she had to destroy the body that was her father. As Ephraim and Eirika used the twin weapons, Siegmund and Sieglinde to pierce the zombie dragon's body, she prepared her final attack. Myrrh spat out the giant fireball, at the zombie dragon as it tried to counter, but her fireball consumed the zombie dragon's purple one and continued unimpeded. Once it was destroyed, Myrrh flew off.

Ephraim said, "So this is the Black Temple...The Demon King is here."

Eirika added, "We have to stop him before he can begin the ritual. Let's waste no time, Brother." Crystal and the rest of the army went in, leaving Myrrh alone outside.

Myrrh mourned the death of her father the only way a manakete would, by incinerating the body, returning his ashes to the earth, consuming it with fire. "...I'm sorry...Forgive me...Father." She then turned back to human form and moved into the temple.

As they approached the inner sanctum of the Black Temple, Crystal knew that this would be the final showdown. They would need the ten sacred weapons. Sieglinde and Siegmund were wielded by Eirika and Ephraim. She needed to make sure the rest of the sacred weapons were distributed to the proper army. She would have to lead the army into fight Lyon herself, as she took the Ivaldi tome. Her light against her half-brother's darkness, perhaps it was appropriate she thought, as the rest of the sacred weapons were distributed.

She would have her flying units stay behind along with their wagon train, as they were not useful inside the Temple building. Although she knew that Glen would protest in letting her go in without him, she knew that this was her job. She had to lead the army tactically, and also fight as well. It made sense for her to use the Light Magic tome rather than the sword, which she hadn't been so well trained in. She had Ewan with her with Gleipnir. She knew that Innes would want to fight along with the Renais twins, so she gave him the Nidhogg bow. That left the sword, Audhulma, lance Vidofnir, the anima tome Excalibur, the axe Garm and the healing staff Latona. Once those weapons were distributed, she made sure to take extra healers with her, knowing that the battle would be hard.

Soon, they were ready for the last battle.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Another update. Good writing groove today. Trying to finish this as fast as possible now before I lose inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. All copyrights belong to respective owners.  
**

* * *

Ephraim rode up through the inner sanctum of the temple. As he saw Lyon his mind flashed back to when he and Lyon were still friends. Lyon was departing for Grado.

"Don't make that face. We'll see each other again. All three of us, you, me, and Eirika."

"Yeah... I know. But when we get older, when we each take the reigns of our nations, we probably won't meet again... Not like this, I mean. Not as friends," Lyon replied.

"What's that got to do with anything? Kings are humans, too. Emperors need not be friendless, you know." Ephraim remembered himself saying.

"I suppose you're right. You have a knack for cutting to the heart of things. But becoming a king or an emperor is not something you can take lightly. I really don't think we'll be the same people we are right now...What is Renais and Grado went to war? What if we were forced to fight?" Lyon said. How ridiculous, Ephraim remembered thinking, yet now, Grado and Renais were at war. "If...If it did...We'd still be friends, wouldn't we?" he remembered Lyon saying.

He remembered his answer, "Even if that happens, yes. We're friends forever. Nothing can change that. You'll see."

"Hm...All right, Ephraim. Then I will see you again." Lyon replied.

As they got close enough to speaking range, Ephraim said, "Lyon."

"You came after all, Ephraim. I'm glad," Lyon replied, as the ritual to summon the Demon King continued.

"Lyon. Is this... Is this my fault? Am I responsible for how much you've changed? I haven't seen you for two years now...Have you...hated me that entire time?" Ephraim asked.

"No, Ephraim. I was never dishonest. I liked you both. I still do. But I was envious of you, too. That's why I...desired this. You may not believe me when I tell you this, but...Even now, after all this, I still consider you a friend." Remembering the words of that day, Ephraim sighed.

"Lyon...You know that I do, too. I spoke the truth to you...I truly thought that we would always be friends. That's why I...I have to stop you."

"Of course. I know...You are Ephraim, after all. You could do no less, my friend. Well, come then, Ephraim. Try and stop me. I will defeat you, and then I will save the people of Grado. No one...No one will stand in my way." Lyon replied, as he warped away.

Two dragon zombies appeared along with gorgons and the last of Lyon's monster army. Crystal began to get her bishop to cast Purge on the gorgons. The rest of them readied their weapons to engage the other monsters that charged them.

The battle was joined, as the sacred weapons were used to hack away at the monsters, destroying them. Crystal summoned the light of the Purge spell to attack the far away gorgons and dragon zombies whilst the skeletons, baels, gargoyles were destroyed by her melee troops. Bolting was also used as a long range attack by anima mages to damage the dangerous monsters.

She saw Seth, and Eirika using a lance and sword combination fight off another monster that attacked them. Ephraim threw himself into the fray, Crystal saw, urging his horse forward. General Duessel used the legendary axe, Garm to bisect another monster that was attacking them.

Crystal saw a clear line to Lyon, and urged her horse forward preparing the Ivaldi spell from Rausten's sacred tome. As she fired, she saw Lyon turn around and fire a dark spell, Naglfar canceling her initial attack.

"I am the Demon King...I know nothing of human frailty. I am supreme..." Lyon's disembodied voice spoke. The Demon King saw through Lyon's eyes,"you," the Demon King spoke, "another with that fool Vigarde's blood."

"Shut up," Crystal replied, "it doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that I stop you." She prepared the spell from the sacred tome of Ivaldi, as the Demon King inhabiting Lyon's body prepared the dark attack, Naglfar. The two spells once again hit each other.

Crystal dodged the next blast from Naglfar, as she rolled to the left, before returning fire with the Ivaldi spell. The Demon King, still in Lyon's body dodged a combined attack by Eirika and Ephraim, the sword and lance, missing by the barest of margins from a critical hit. Crystal saw Ephraim move in to attack once more. Sooner, or later she surmised, Lyon's physical body would be unable to hold the dark powers of the Demon King.

Crystal momentarily distracted with watching, sensed an incoming attack too late to completely dodge it. As the dark magic surged towards her, she rolled left, avoiding the brunt of the blast. The Demon King laughed, "all of you, the same weak blood," it said, addressing Crystal. "Did you know, I sent that vision of the landslide to poor little Prince Lyon," the Demon King laughed. "He was such a gullible fool. And I knew he would be tempted to use my power to prevent the false vision from happening. You, are of the same weak blood."

Crystal was angered, "my strength has nothing to do with my blood. We will defeat you," she roared as she shouted the incantation to Ivaldi, putting all of her will and strength into the blast. Although everyone was shocked with the revelation about Crystal they had no time to talk about it, busy with the battle.

The light of the spell became larger and larger as Crystal threw the attack, engulfing Lyon's body in light. The blast of the spell threw everyone backwards. As the light faded, they saw Lyon's body, lying lifeless on the ground. The taint of darkness lingered but Crystal knew the Demon King no longer possessed Lyon's body.

She saw Eirika and Ephraim run up to the body. Ephraim dropped down on his knees, and held Lyon's head in his lap, mourning for his friend. Suddenly, a deep voice echoed in the chamber. "The time has come...my resurrection is at hand." As the Temple grew darker, the voice spoke again, "Well done, Lyon. The sacrifice of your flesh and the sum of your efforts...They were all for naught because I tricked you. My resurrection is at hand. All this time, you imagined yourself in possession of your own free will, but it was I who planted the seed from which your ambitions grew. My deceit made you my puppet, and oh, how you danced at the end of my strings. You could never have been saved. It's a shame, isn't it, Lyon? And now I...I am reborn."

The Demon King emerged as the Temple roof collapsed, a giant form as lightning struck the ground. The giant king of Demons emerged from the temple as the heroes scattered out of the temple away from the falling debris.

Crystal began to take charge again, and array all of the troops, as the Demon King laughed once more.

"Demon King! You are responsible for all the misery we've seen! Lyon... My friend...You're the one...", Ephraim shouted as he saw the demon rise off its haunches, ready to attack.

"Brother...This power... It's different." Eirika interjected.

Ephraim answered, "I know. This power is greater then anything we've ever faced. But none of that matters. I've learned so much...My lance is stronger than ever. That thing the deceived and murdered my friend...No matter what happens, I'm going to destroy it!" With renewed determination he charged towards the battle.

As L'arachel now approached along with the rest of the troop, Ephraim ordered, "L'arachel! It's time to use it. Prepare the last Sacred Stone! We have to use its power on that beast, like in the legends!"

L'arachel replied, "You must listen to me, Ephraim. The stories are true: the stone does hold the power to stop the Demon King. However, the source of its power is human will, the desire for peace within our hearts."

"In our hearts..." Ephraim asked.

L'arachel confirmed what she had just stated, "Yes, that's right. We need not pray for the Sacred Stone to aid us now. No, we need only focus ourselves and concentrate on a better future."

"I understand. Everyone! Listen to me! This is the final battle. If we can defeat this thing, it's over. We must face the king of demons, the monster that once ruled all Magvel. He's more powerful then any one of us here. But we have something that beast will never have. We have community, friendship, love...We have all the virtues of humanity. That is our weapon. That is our strength." Ephraim issued the rallying cry as the senior Lord of this expedition.

"Let's finish this." Eirika said.

Crystal, arraying her troops out in formation, with the main attackers being those who wielded the legendary sacred weapons, and the others in support, shouted her own words of encouragement. "To the death of the Demon King."

L'arachel bought the Sacred Stone wielding its awesome power to Demon King stated, "Gaa...grr...Abominable Sacred Stone...I will not suffer imprisonment again. How? You possess only one...Do not fool yourselves. You cannot fully imprison me...I will grind that wretched rock and your accursed bones to powder!"

"Did we do it?" Ephraim asked, as the Sacred Stone rose of its own power and light shot at the Demon King, piercing it with beams of light, before going quiet again and dropping back into L'arachel's hands.

"Yes, we did it. The Demon King's soul has been bound once more. But, Ephraim, it's not over yet. The Demon King's soul rages against its prison. We must return it to its proper place-and quickly. But first, we must defeat the Demon King's soulless body!" L'arachel said.

"That thing?" Ephraim asked.

"Uh-huh...The real battle's just beginning. Our ancestors paid dearly for their victory. A mountain of corpses...It's written the Demon King was surrounded by the dead before he finally fell." L'arachel answered.

The final battle began, as Crystal readied her tome of Ivaldi. Firing light magic after light magic spell at the Demon King, it was hard to miss, as the Demon King's body was huge. But even her strong spells were only doing some damage. She saw Ephraim, Eirika and the other wielders of the legendary weapons combine to attack the Demon King as well.

The Demon King shouted as it released its own dark attack, flooding the temple grounds with dark magic. Everyone braced for impact, as Crystal and the other light magic wielders tried to put up a barrier of light to protect all of the troops. The dark magic buffeted everyone, but the barrier flickered, as the attack subsided.

Ephraim, and Eirika took the change to charge the Demon King's body, Ephraim shouted, "Demon King...I'm going to kill you!" as he landed a hit with the legendary Siegmund lance. The Demon King swiped its claws at Ephraim, who barely dodged the counterstrike. His horse fell to the ground, almost ripped in half by the Demon King's claws. Abandoning the horse, Ephraim spun around with Siegmund in hand and stabbed forwards again. Though he lacked the pure strength of a General or a Great Knight, Ephraim still managed to wield the lance effectively without riding.

Eirika swung Sieglinde, scoring a cut along one of the Demon King's claws. An arrow from the Nidhogg bow blocked the return swipe. Ephraim once more swung for another attack, his Siegmund lance joined by the other legendary lance, Vidofnir in pinning one of the Demon King's claws to the ground. A swipe from Garm chopped the offending limb off as the Demon King roared and released another blast of Dark Magic, forcing everyone to take cover and defend.

Crystal meanwhile, focused on casting Ivaldi as many times as she could, and controlling the battle. As she threw all of her might into another Ivaldi spell, her footing faltered from her tiredness, as she dropped to one knee, after the spell released. Suddenly, she found herself hauled up, her weight supported by someone from behind. She turned around to see Glen, having dismounted, supporting her weight.

"Thanks," she whispered, as she began to chant once more, to cast another spell to weaken the Demon King's body. This time, with her body weight being supported by another, she threw everything into the spell. As the light of the Ivaldi spell travelled through the air, it was joined by the anima magic of Excalibur, the dark magic of Gleipnir, and the holy light of Latona, all aimed at the head of the Demon King.

An arrow pierced through the middle of the four combined spells, fired from the bow Nidhogg, and sailed straight and true at the centre of the Demon King's head. As it pitched backwards as the arrow and spells hit, Ephraim jumped on the Demon King's body driving Siegmund down through the Demon King's heart.

As the body hit the ground, it turned into dust. Ephraim landed heavily on the ground and lost control of Siegmund. The weapon rolled away coming to rest some distance away. Crystal collapsed in Glen's arms. Eirika, exhausted, said, "That's it. It's over, isn't it?"

"Yes. Evil has been imprisoned, locked away. The legends of old have been mirrored in our actions today." L'arachel replied.

"No, we've done far more then the legends ever told. We've destroyed the Demon King's body. He can never come back." Innes said, as he put down the Nidhogg bow.

"That's right. And we have you all to thank for it." Eirika replied.

"And another thing...In that ancient battle, it took the might of the five heroes to do what we did. We did not have their extraordinary power to draw upon." Ephraim stated.

"No we didn't. We conquered darkness and restored peace to the land, thanks to you. It was because you never gave in, you never stopped fighting. None of you, not once. Thank you..." Eirika said to everyone.

"This means we've accomplished our mission! I must relay the good news to King Hayden at once." Vanessa said, as the pegasi and wyverns landed on the ground.

"Yes. I'm sure Father will be most pleased. Brother! This means peace will be restored, doesn't it? Shall I fly back to Frelia and let him know?" Tana said.

"There's no need to rush. I'm sure he knows. After all, we were together, and that ensured our victory." Innes stated.

"Of course, Prince Innes..." Syrene said.

"Hmm... Looks like we're on the outside looking in, eh? Even so, the fighting's over. And that's something to be happy about." Moulder said.

Gilliam replied, "Exactly."

Gerik was talking to his band of mercenaries, "Well that took some doing, but we finally finished the job."

"We certainly earned our pay...Please tell me we're going to enjoy it." Tethys said, tired.

"Let's go home, Chief," Marisa said.

"Let's see now...Shall we head back to Jehanna? I guess we could stop in at the guild and get our next contract, eh?" Gerik stated.

"But the queen's gone...I wonder what Jehanna will do now." Tethys answered.

"I'm sure it'll all work out. After all's said and done, it's our home. C'mon. It's time for Gerik's band to ride." Gerik said, as they began to leave.

"Let's go." Marisa said. Everyone prepared to return to Rausten Court before separating.

Joshua, ever the gambler flipped a coin, "...Hm... Heads. Looks like I should be getting back as well. Homecoming time..."

As they made their way out of Darkling Woods, the Gradoans all rode together, "It's over, isn't it? The demon that drove Grado to madness is dead and gone." Natasha said.

"I-I can't believe that I was part of this whole thing..." Amelia replied.

"The war is over. But so much remains to be done. Our country lost this war. The road ahead will be long and hard." Cormag said.

"That's true. And yet...It's a road we must travel. That's the burden survivors must shoulder," Duessel stated.

"Yes. And we must fulfill the dreams of Emperor Vigarde and Prince Lyon," Knoll replied.

Glen carried the still tired Crystal in his lap, sitting on her horse, as his wyvern flew overhead, "We have a lot of work to do once we return to Grado. We are without a King and the country will be in disarray."

Meanwhile, L'arachel: Dozla and Rennac were travelling in their own sub-group as well. "We've done it." L'arachel said.

Dozla replied, chortling. "And a job well done it was, Princess L'arachel."

"Whew... It's finally over. So it's about time for me to..." Rennac said.

"Hold it!" L'arachel interuppted, "I have given you no orders to leave! I am the princess of Rausten, lest you forget. I have many missions yet to fulfil. Come, Dozla, Rennac. It's time to go!"

Dozla chortled again, his deep laugh filling the air around them, "Wait up! Let's move, Rennac!" Rennac sighed as he followed L'arachel and Dozla.

Myrrh and Saleh, both attuned to the magics surrounding the land could no longer feel the taint of the Demon King's darkness, "The Darkness... It's gone." Myrrh remarked.

"Yes. That's the end." Saleh replied.

"I guess so..." Myrrh said.

"Let's return home, Lady Myrrh. Our friends and family will be worrying about us." Saleh replied, as he and Myrrh moved quicker.

"What? Hey, Teacher! Where are you going? Wait up. I'm coming with you." Ewan ran to catch up to the manakete and sage.

Garcia, walking alongside his son, said to him "You did well, Ross. You're a true warrior, my pride and joy."

"But you're still the best, Father!" the reply came enthusiastic, "That's right! My father's the best warrior in all Magvel!"

"Bah, I'm glad everyone's so happy, but...They'd better not forget that they won only with our help. Right, Neimi?"Colm said, as he and Neimi walked together.

"We all worked...together. Wasn't...that great...Colm?" she replied, feeling the tears of joy come on once more.

Colm said sympathetically, "H-hey...Don't start crying... Please?" as he comforted her.

Artur and Lute walked together as well, "O glorious light, were you witness to our victory? The foul demon has been purged from the earth." Artur said.

"The ancient Demon King was as powerful as the scrolls described. And yet, in the end, we were able to defeat him! After all, there's no one better than us." Lute replied.

The Renais contingent rode together bringing up the rear of the group as they travelled back to Rausten.

"Your continued safety is all that matters to me, Princess Eirika." Seth said.

"General! Princess Eirika! We can finally return to Renais, can't we?" the young Franz stated.

"Yes, we can go home. All of us unharmed..." Eirika said, thankful, that she was now going home.

Forde yawned, "Ah, I'm exhausted. I'd like nothing more then to laze about a while...Alas, we're not going to have that opportunity, are we, Prince Ephraim?"

"No. The reconstruction of Renais is going to keep us busy. Keep your strength up. I'm going to need you in the days ahead." Ephraim replied.

"We'll be beside you through it all!" Kyle said. They fell back into silence as they continued to ride.

As he looked up at the sky, Ephraim said to no one in particular, "...The war is over. Victory is ours. Now we ride for home!"

* * *

A/N: One more chapter and epilogue to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Fire Emblem. All copyrights belong to respective owners.  
**

* * *

The army soon reached Rausten and many tearful goodbyes were exchanged. When Mansel had discovered that the army was on their way back he had ordered a large parade to be held in their honour. The group marched down the main streets of Rausten the citizens of Rausten cheered. When they were received by Pontifex Mansel, and L'arachel returned the last Sacred Stone to its resting place, everyone knew that their adventure would soon be over.

Crystal and Glen were walking through the streets of Rausten, as they prepared to leave for Grado the next day. Walking through the street markets, Crystal looked for some trinkets to take with her on the way home. Home for her, would now be with Glen, wherever they went. She and Glen continued to make their way slowly through the markets, pausing to browse at many stores. She saw a carved wooden wyvern, and immediately pulled out gold to buy it. She smiled at Glen as she skipped to the next store, purchasing a set of hide gloves and a set of two intricately carved brooches, used to hold capes and cloaks.

Returning from the market, as they made their way past the main church in Rausten, Crystal saw a crippled, emaciated beggar sitting on a mat outside the main entryway. A priest stood there, feeding the poor man. As she walked past them, she saw the man look up and spit at her. Glen pulled her away, but then they both saw who it was. Instead of walking she leaned down, and said, "Hello, Caellach." Glen urged her to go.

"You bitch," Caellach swore at her, as he raised his arms to flail at her. Without one leg, he was useless, all he could do was sit on a mat outside the church and beg for alms. The priests fed him bread and water everyday, but otherwise, he could do nothing. And it was all Crystal's fault.

Crystal looked down on the now emaciated former Gradoan general. She fished into her pocket for a spare gold coin, and once she extracted it knelt down, put the coin on the mat, and whispered, so that only he could hear, "perhaps one day, when you've learnt your lesson, the Gods may give you a new leg." He cursed at her again, his eyes full of anger. She rose back up, and continued to walk on her way with Glen. Glen's eyes looked back at Caellach, with pity. With no way to make money but begging, and as a known war criminal, hated by many, Caellach a man in a desolate state. Glen knew that no one but the priests of the church who fed him daily would bother to show any sort of kindness to him. Turning back to Crystal, he sighed.

"What a sad way to live," Glen said to Crystal.

"Yes," she agreed, "but perhaps one day, he will learn of his follies." Crystal replied. "But anyway, that is a far away day. We should turn our minds to happier things." They arrived back at Rausten Court where they were staying.

Cormag and Tana embraced, as the Frelian contingent of the army headed off to return home to report to King Hayden.

"I'll see you again," Princess Tana said, "once I get home and make the requisite reports, I will be visiting Grado."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you too," Cormag replied.

Prince Innes gestured at his sister to hurry up, and they had a long journey ahead. The pegasi lifted up into the air, Innes riding on a borrowed horse, as he and the other Frelians made their way out of Rausten. Soon, the Jehannan contingent of the army left too, back towards the desert country, with the soon to be crowned King Joshua in tow.

The next day, the rest of the group that were going to depart, departed back towards Renais and Grado. L'arachel stated, as she bade goodbye, "Ephraim...It is time I Must be going. I am still princess of Rausten, after all. There is much to which I must attend. Renais and Rausten are far apart, but that distance can be managed somehow. If you and I were to be betrothed, that is...I wonder if I appear too forward...No, how silly of me!" Everyone laughed as they all set off.

A few days later, the group reached Caer Pelyn, where Saleh, Myrrh and Ewan departed. As she departed the manakete girl said, "Ephraim...I must return to Darkling Woods. With my father gone, much responsibility falls on my shoulders. Yet I would ask...May I come and visit you from time to time?"

"Of course," Ephraim replied.

Once the group left Caer Pelyn, they split up, the Gradoan contingent heading towards Grado, and the Renais contingent heading back to Renais. Eirika and Ephraim made it back safely to Renais, an d the reconstruction of the devastated country could begin.

It was later when Eirika and Ephraim sat in the throne room that Ephraim received an urgent message. He looked troubled as the messenger departed. "Where are you going, brother? We've endured so much to get home, and now..." Eirika said.

Ephraim replied, "I'm sorry, Eirika. I must journey to Grado. I just received word from Seth. In the south, within the empire, there has been an enormous landslide."

Eirika stated, "A landslide?" She had many friends in Grado and hoped that they were safe.

"Yes. Word is it was so great that whole cities were destroyed. They say the damage is so severe, the empire itself is in danger..." Ephraim replied, as he got up off his throne and began to walk towards his quarters to pack. "That's why I must go to Grado. The people are saying this is Grado's divine punishment...But these are the same citizens Lyon wanted nothing more then to protect. I cannot ignore their plight."

"Yes, of course not. I will ride with you," Eirika said, she wanted to go too.

"No, you must remain in Renais. Our country is recovering, but we cannot rest easy. Someone must stay to protect the realm." Ephraim, ever the calmer, replied.

"Ephraim...I understand. I will take your place until you return. I will wait for you in Renais, Brother." Eirika said.

"I can always depend on you, Eirika. Lyon...I will be king. The type of king we often spoke of...Strong and kind in measure: an ideal king. The people of Renais are under my protection, and I won't fail them. Watch and see..." Ephraim stated as he left to get ready to go.

The Gradoan group had arrived back in the capital too, as they began to manage the chaos that had been left after Lyon and Vigarde's death. Glen, Duessel and Knoll had managed to put together an interim council to start the reconstruction and reinvigoration of Grado, helped ably by the others that had travelled with Eirika and Ephraim, but disaster struck just as they were starting to receive reports from the far flung areas of Grado. A landslide had consumed much of the south regions. Natasha had immediately left with a group of healers and Cormag and a group of wyvern knights and troops had left to escort the healers. Certainly, with the devastation in the south of the country, there would be many bandits and others seeking to attack the distressed and weak.

Messages from Frelia and Renais had arrived stating that Princess Tana of Frelia and King Ephraim of Renais were heading with relief teams as well, to assess the damage and to sure up the south of Grado.

Meanwhile, the Council in the capital of Grado were debating the search to find a new ruler for the country. Crystal sat in session with the Council and the other nobles of Grado bickered over who would rule the country. General Duessel took the floor and looked Crystal in the eye. She knew what he was going to say, that Crystal should, as the last survivor of the late Emperor Vigarde's family take the throne.

Vehement protests from the nobles, some stating that since she was a by-blow of the old Emperor, that she had no right to the throne. "But who else can lead our country, but the woman who provided the tactics for the army who defeated the Demon King."

Roars of protest grew louder, as the nobles pointed out that Crystal had led troops against Grado itself. Another group of nobles shouted back, saying that the Demon King had possessed the late Prince Lyon, and that she was representing the true Grado against the usurping Demon King. Certainly, none of them wished to be ruled by a Demon.

In the midst of the hubbub, Glen stood and shouted, "enough." All the eyes turned to him. "This is a question that we will need time to think about. We need to concentrate on rebuilding the country first before we think about a King or Queen. And Crystal has to agree first as well."

Crystal sighed, she didn't want the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. Although she knew Glen would stay at her side, she felt she was far too inexperienced to led a country. A small army, yes, but a country? She wanted to spend some good quality time with Glen rather than time running a country, a broken one at that. She stood up, "thank you for your suggestion. As General Glen suggested, we should concentrate on rebuilding the country. The situation in the South is being addressed with the help of Frelia and Renais, but the rest of the country must also pitch in to help."

That night, Crystal and Glen settled in their chambers, in the castle for the night. Glen leaned down, and captured her mouth in a kiss, as they were both bone-tired from the day's work. She responded, deepening the kiss, and opening her mouth, his tongue finding its way into her mouth, dancing around her own tongue.

Breaking apart after awhile, Crystal left to draw a bath and clean the day's filth off her. As she left, she said to Glen, "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, smiling. "I couldn't imagine life without you right now."

"Me too," she said, "I remember when you first saved my life. I thought you were so heroic and noble back then. There were days when I wished that I would grow old with you. I'm glad I have the chance to now."

"You saved my life as well," Glen replied, "just when I thought I was dying, you came back into my life, like a ray of light and hope. And I thank you for what you did. Without you, I wouldn't be here today." Crystal smiled, closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Only the epilogue to go now. It is special. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

* * *

General Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. This is not intended to infringe any copyright.

A/N: It's been real fun doing the end of this story, especially the Epilogue. Hope you all like it.

Thanks ElementUchihaMaster for your review.

* * *

A year and a half passed since the fateful landslide. Princess Tana of Frelia and the now General Cormag of Grado, having seen each other again all through the relief effort, had now become engaged to be married, much to King Hayden and Prince Innes's chagrin. Everyone else agreed that the two lovers were a perfect match for each other.

A year before, Crystal and Glen had married in a small ceremony, in the spring time. Although they had not much time between rebuilding the country along with the rest of the Council. Knoll, who had presided over the ceremony, with Amelia and Duessel, along with Cormag and Tana who had flown up from the south as witnesses could see that the two genuinely loved one another and couldn't wait any longer. A larger ceremony was held three months later, when everyone attended. It gave the populace something to cheer about.

Only the question of the ruler of Grado had remained unanswered. As the south regions began to recover, and the rest of the country started to settle, that was the last question to be answered. When Cormag and Tana had announced their engagement, Crystal to deflect the attention from herself, slyly suggested that Tana and Cormag take the throne, after all the Princess of Frelia would know how to rule a country and act with proper decorum, whereas she herself, being born on the 'wrong side of the sheets', would not know these types of things. And Cormag was every bit of a hero of Grado as Duessel and Glen, without being a prominent member of the old regime of Vigarde's.

That sent the nobles into an uproar, and when a curt 'no' in reply from Cormag, who was still down south, returned by messenger, the nobles once again dissolved into another long screaming match. Meanwhile, the Council continued to take the country forward, with General Duessel, leading the council. He still wanted Crystal, as Vigarde's daughter, to take the throne, but she was trying to resist taking that position, content with being Glen's wife and a student of light magic. She began to learn to use staves, to further refine and focus her healing abilities.

Soon, the day of the wedding had arrived. Prince Innes and King Hayden, along with Vanessa and Syrene had arrived from Frelia as the bridal party along with Moulder who would be overseeing the ceremony. Tana and Cormag would be coming up from the south where they still oversaw the reconstruction and relief efforts. King Ephraim, Queen Eirika with the knights of Renais came, as did King Joshua of Jehanna along with Gerik's band of mercenaries. Princess L'arachel of Rausten along with Dozla and Rennac made a grand entrance three days before the wedding.

Colm and Niemi made their way to the capital of Grado two days, followed by Ross and Garcia and Artur and Lute. It would be the second time that all of the heroes that had defeated the Demon King would reunite, after Glen and Crystal's wedding party.

As the ceremony began, King Hayden escorted his daughter dressed in the traditional Frelian wedding dress, down the rebuilt Great Hall of Grado, as he prepared to give his daughter away to General Cormag of Grado. Tana had tears of joy in her eyes as she walked down the aisle. She saw Glen and Crystal standing near the front, and all of her friends from the band that had defeated the Demon King. As she came to stand in front of Bishop Moulder with Cormag, she saw the love that radiated through his eyes.

"We are gathered here today, to join General Cormag of Grado, and Princess Tana of Frelia, in holy matrimony." Bishop Moulder began, as he went through the traditional marriage rites. About fifteen minutes later, the ceremony was over, and Cormag captured Tana in a mind-blowing kiss as they exited the Great Hall, as man and wife. Crystal cried tears of joy, as they walked past her and Glen.

A small feast for the guests, enough to satisfy King Hayden, but also not too much, for Grado was still recovering was served, before Cormag carried Tana up to their now shared quarters in Grado's castle for the bedding. Crystal and Glen closed the door behind the newly wed couple, as they ushered everyone else back down to the small feast. Before they re-entered, Crystal stopped Glen, "I have some good news," she said.

Glen turned to her, looking at her adoringly, "what is it, Crystal?"

"The healers," she said, as she gazed back at his eyes, "told me that I'm pregnant, with twins." Glen smiled down at her as he grasped her hands with his. "But I didn't want to announce it today. It's your brother and his wife's day today."

"That's great news," Glen replied, giving her a chaste kiss, "we'll keep it a secret for now." With that, they re-entered the hall where the feast was being held.

* * *

**What happened after...**

Glen and Crystal – together they had their twin boys, Byron and Colin. Another year and a half later, they added a third child, their girl, Mina, named for his mother. Glen and Crystal grew old together as promised.

Cormag and Tana – after the wedding, Cormag and Tana continued to look after the devastated south. However, within a year, she gave birth to a son, Daffyd, and a girl, Hayley, named, one after Cormag's father, the other after Tana's. Cormag and Tana also grew old together, having their happily ever after.

Eirika and Seth – after Cormag and Tana's wedding, Eirika and Seth pursued a relationship, and after marriage they had two children, who would both grow up to be expert riders and sword wielders.

Colm and Niemi – The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Their children were a good mix of both Colm and Niemi, one taking after her father, the other after his mother.

Joshua and Marisa - King Joshua of Jehanna married Marisa. He still loved his games of chance, and when he proposed, as a joke, she flipped a coin to determine her answer. It landed on heads, which meant yes of course.

L'arachel, Dozla and Rennac continued to travel together for a long time, until Mansel's retirement, when L'arachel had to take up the throne of Rausten. Once she settled down, Dozla became her bodyguard, and Rennac, Rausten's new spymaster.

Franz and Amelia – five years after Franz and Amelia married each other, and she moved to Renais. Both of them trained the next generation of the famed knights of Renais together. The two had a daughter that would become a great knight herself.

Gilliam and Syrene - Gilliam and Syrene returned to Frelia, where they were married.

All agreed they were a perfect match, and their union was blessed by the crown and the order of knight. The two continued their unwavering service together.

Moulder – Moulder continued to serve Frelia, eventually rising to High Priest.

Ross and Garcia - Father and son returned to Ide, where they toiled together to rebuild their village. Ross grew to become a greater warrior than even his father. When he himself had a son, that child continued his family's legacy. The warriors of Ide became well known throughout all the lands for their great strength and skill.

Natasha – the Valkyrie became one of the most famed healers of the land. Eventually she settled down, back in Grado and opened an institute of healing which to this day, turns out the best and most compassionate healers.

Artur and Lute - Artur and Lute were married a few years later. Artur handled the housework, but otherwise, their lives were unchanged. When they had a son, Lute's

interests shifted from studying Artur to studying her son's baffling habits.

Forde and Kyle – both great knights in Renais service. They were the first to form the Swift Knights of Renais, a band of knights legendary for their swift strikes, and known for their legacy of protecting the downtrodden.

Gerik and Tethys - Gerik and Tethys remained bound to no nation and beholden to no authority. They bought themselves a leisurely retirement. Gerik taught fencing to city youths, and Tethys found many stages on which to dance.

Innes and Vanessa - At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them.

Ewan, Saleh and Myrrh - Myrrh returned to Darkling Woods, but at Saleh's request, she eventually moved to Caer Pelyn. In time, the townsfolk learned to treat her not as the

Great Dragon but rather as a normal girl, and she was happy. Ewan and Saleh continued their studies of magic in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more.

Duessel and Knoll – both ably served on the Council for their following years, before slipping into quiet retirement. Both of their legacies continue to be studied in Grado and abroad.

Ephraim- he became the great King of Renais that he was destined to be. Bringing peace and prosperity to all lands, he would forever be known as the Restoration King.

**The End...  
**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fifteen year old Byron walked through the streets of Rausten, hurrying, for he was running late, towards the Cathedral of Light, where he would attend classes in the study of light magic under the now retired Mansel. Leaving his parents, Crystal and Glen and his brother Colin, who was studying dark magic with Knoll, and sister Mina, was hard, but once they had discovered he had inherited his mother's gift, it seemed logical for Byron to spend time in Rausten studying with some of the most experienced and knowledgeable light magic practitioners there was.

He hurried down the streets, passing the markets, and then another small church, on his way. Outside, sat a beggar on the mat, missing his right leg, holding a small wooden bowl up, begging for alms from the passers-by.

Byron saw some people hurry by, looking down at the downtrodden beggar with contempt. Noting that he had plenty of coin in his possession, Byron made sure to note this route, so that he could take it on the way back to where he was staying. He passed by and a day of study with Mansel quickly passed.

It was night as he made his way back to his lodgings. Byron saw the beggar sitting on the mat outside the small church, still begging for alms. Byron withdrew a gold coin from his pocket, and dropped it onto the mat. The beggar looked up at him, from under a rough wool cloak, undoubtedly, given to him by the priests of the small church for the night, with a look of thankfulness as he accepted the coin.

"Thank you, kind sir," Byron heard the beggar's raspy voice speak. Byron continued to walk around the corner. As he made his way down the street, he heard a hoarse cry coming from the direction where he had been.

Quickly, he turned around and tracked back. There, he saw the most horrible sight. Even in the darkness, he could see two bandits robbing the beggar. The gold coin that he had given the beggar glinted under the moonlight. He saw the other bandit, a large, heavyset man kick the beggar in the stump of his leg. The beggar screamed, but the hoarse voice didn't allow the sound to carry far.

Byron was outraged, that two bandits should rob someone who could not feed themselves. And not only that, they took the gold coin that he had given to the beggar to help him. He chanted the Shine spell as he threw the light magic attack at the two bandits, hitting them both squarely, throwing them off their feet and away from the beggar. The gold coin that Byron had given away rolled into the street, settling in the middle.

Byron saw the two bandits scramble and pick up the gold coin from the ground, and run off, shouting curses at Byron. He turned to the beggar, and as he bent down to examine the man, he could see that fresh blood spotted the linen bandages around the stump from where the bandit had kicked the beggar.

Even though his mother had warned him against ever using his inherited power without telling her or a responsible adult, as Byron saw the beggar there, still in agony, felt so sorry for the beggar, that he ignored his mother's orders. Drawing deep within himself, he summoned his special powers, and as his hands glowed a bright light, the healing power within himself began to work.

The white linen bandages fell away from the stump of the beggar's leg, and under the glowing light, the leg began to heal itself, as it elongated, and then a foot formed from the bottom of the leg. As the healing light faded, and as Byron rose, the beggar grabbed him, tears in his eyes, and he heard a hoarse, _thank you, _before Byron went on his way.

The next day, as he passed the same small church again, he noticed that the beggar was no longer there. Byron smiled to himself, the man could make his own living now, instead of begging as he made his way to lessons with Mansel.

Three months later, it was time to return home, Byron, travelling with a small group of merchants and their escorts, made his way back towards Grado, travelling through the forest paths. Not sensing danger until the last second, he managed to throw himself out of the path of an arrow as bandits emerged from their hiding places. The leader drew out an axe and spoke, "whelp, you're going to pay for what you did to us."

Then Byron recognized the bandits, they had been the reprehensible ones that had robbed the beggar before. Yet, he was one fifteen year old boy, although he was proficient with light magic, and they did have the merchants escorts, but they were outnumbered by the bandits.

The bandits charged at the travellers, and the escorts met them, matching the bandits swords and axes with their own weapons. Byron cast Shine, from the back lines, supporting the troops. He dived once more, to avoid an arrow which embedded itself in the wooden cart behind him. As the battle devolved into a brawl, Byron found himself separated from the rest of the troops. The two bandits that had stolen from the beggar were chasing him, as he cast Lightning spells at them.

They continued to pursue Byron, working together in a team, to block his attacks. Byron stumbled backwards as he lost his footing, he fell. Luckily he landed safely, but there was no way to escape now. He cast another Shine spell at one bandit and he saw that he scored a critical hit as the bandit flew backwards from the power of Byron's spell. But he could see he would be too late to cast another spell at the second bandit.

Byron cowered in fear, as he scrambled backwards, his back hitting a tree. The bandit leered at him, and raised his axe over the top of his head, ready to bring it down in a blow that would shatter Byron's head. "Die whelp," the bandit said. Byron averted his eyes as he waited for the killing blow.

One second passed, then two, then three, yet he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked up, the bandit was dead his arms still raised in position to strike. A old steel sword's tip was straight through the bandit's heart. As the body fell next to Byron, he looked up at the man who had saved his life.

He saw the man's clothing, simple, a tunic and slacks with a belt and a leather jerkin for armour. Yet, the strange thing was, he saw a white linen bandage, crusted with old blood, wrapped around the man's right knee, tied in a know. Byron knew that the bandage was not there as a medical treatment. He finally managed to look at the man's face.

The light of recognition went off in Byron's brain, as he grabbed the former beggar's proffered arm. "Thank you, sir," Byron said, "for saving my life."

The former beggar sheathed his steel sword, and replied, "it was you who I owe my life to. You healed me, when no one would," his eyes shone with sincerity and honesty. His voice still slightly raspy said, "What could I do but repay you by protecting your life. Permit me to travel with you."

Byron smiled, "of course you can. But you don't owe me anything. By the way, by name is Byron. What's your name?" They made their way back to the merchant train to find that the bandits had all been defeated.

The former beggar looked at him and replied, "the name's ...

**The real end...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, FFN editor played havoc with the spacing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I may possibly do a FE7 fanfic sometime in the future.  
**


End file.
